Himitsu no Mizu
by Yami no Nariel
Summary: Hay relatos de hermosas criaturas del océano, de cabellos de colores, voces melodiosas y hechizantes, y de extremidades a semejantes a los peces.Criaturas que engañan a los marinos con sus canticos conduciendolos a la muerte...
1. Chapter 1

Muchos relatos se cuentan sobre hermosas criaturas de las profundidades del océano, de larga matas de cabello de todos los colores del arcoíris, voces melodiosas y hechizantes, y de de una extremidad a semejante a la de los peces pero que abarca la mitad de sus cuerpos. Criaturas hermosas que engañan a los marinos con sus bellos canticos y los conducen a la muerte que los abraza bajo las frías aguas del los océanos… ¿Pero que tanto sabemos de estas criaturas? ¿Es verdad lo que se dice? ¿O es solamente una estúpida historia para asustar a los chiquillos traviesos?

* * *

_**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡**__**‽**__**ℓΩ∂»**__**Himitsu No Mizu**__** «∂Ωℓ**__**‽**__**‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**_

**Capitulo 1. **

**U**n día más que comenzaba, una nueva mañana de aburrimiento y de tareas monótonas… seguido de una tarde de inconformidad y peleas y finalizado por una noche como todas para variar… y es que la vida en ese lugar era tan aburrida. ¿Quien dijo que ser de la realeza era bueno? ¡Por los dioses que mataría al estúpido que dice tales palabras!

El príncipe Sasuke, noble de perfecta cuna, segundo heredero al trono del gloriosos reino del fuego, sentado sobre y entre las mullidas almohadas de su cama escuchaba sin prestar verdadera atención a su mayordomo principal quien con modismos, poses y tono de voz practicado recitaba las tareas del día, nuevamente idénticas a las de los días anteriores variando por uno u otro detalle que sabia seria igual de aburrido y fastidioso.

Se limito a sorber un poco de su taza de té, mientras dos sirvientas le alejaban la mesilla sobre sus piernas que contenía los platos a medio comer, en su mayoría, de sus alimentos matutinos. Y le despojaban de las sabanas y mantas para ayudarle en su alistamiento.

Y ahí otro desgraciado defecto de la realeza, es que no podían dejarlo vestir solo, comer solo, o leer solo el maldito informe de sus deberes reales… ¡¡ni que estuviese ciego e inválido por todos los cielos!!

Suspiro agobiado mientras era vestido con rapidez, no podían demorar al príncipe después de todo; un príncipe siempre debe ser puntual, un príncipe siempre debe estar impecable, un príncipe siempre debe estar y ser perfecto, un príncipe….

**_Joven amo, tiene 5 minutos más para relajarse e iniciaremos con sus deberes**.- asintió sin mirarlo ondeando su melena oscura cubriendo un poco su frente con esta y volviendo a menear al cabeza para alejarlo pues sus brazos ahora eran introducidos a las largas mangas de su abrigo negro de impecables arreglos y detalles en piedras rojizas.

Las dos chicas se retiraron una vez que su joven majestad se observo en el espejo, hay estaba de nuevo perdiéndose en sus propios ojos negros, un príncipe jamás ve a nadie a los ojos salvo a los de su propia alcurnia y para el nadie era de su alcurnia… a veces se preguntaba que se sentiría ver a alguien a los ojos, perderse en los de esa persona ¿sería como dicen los libros? ¿Sería mejor que como lo describen los grandes pensadores y sabios que componen tan magnificas obras literarias que llenan los estantes de su inmensa biblioteca? ¿O quizás como lo narran los historiadores y cuentistas?

Se acerco más a su rostro reflejado, bufando al no encontrar nada interesante en sus ojos, eran tan comunes ¿no se suponía que un príncipe; un noble de la realeza, debía ser magnifico e inigualable? Como poder ser inigualable con una apariencia tan… normal. Hasta una joven de larga melena hechizada o un dragón de feroces colmillos y alas desplegadas poseía mas magnificencia que él en todo su ser… Suspiro con enfado quizás debía hacer caso a su madre, después de todo… los libros solo te meten ideas estúpidas en la cabeza…

**_Vamos atrápame ¡lento!**

**_ ¡Lo haré!… ¡¡créeme!!**

Juegos… a eso se reducía la vida. Solo juegos, uno tras otro en una cadena sin fin. Después de todo; siempre es bueno divertirse, y ellos eran expertos en el tema…

Hábiles movimientos, estéticos, veloces, sutiles y elegantes; magistrales en una sola palabras. Sus delgados cuerpos recubiertos de pequeñas y dispersas escamillas tan delgadas y claras que solo resplandecían contra la luz delatando sus presencias en esos cuerpos, y bajo el territorio de sus caderas como único miembro ocupante del lugar de las piernas carnales de los hijos del hombre, una enorme cola gracial y flexible protegida y adornada por escamas más largas tan claras y deslumbrantes cual diamantes contra el sol, pero con aletas con forma de cuchillas en sus costados, parte posterior y en los antebrazos.

La pelirroja criatura giro contra los arrecifes ocultándose entre las grandes rocas y algas, burlándose en su interior por la estupidez de su hermano quien ahora le buscaba rodeando los corales y deteniendo a cuantos peces le nadaba por alado. Lo vio dar vueltas de un lado a otro; derecha izquierda, arriba y abajo. Y por ultimo sentarse frustrado sobre las rocas asta recostarse sobre ellas y comenzar a gritar llamándole una y otra vez.

**_¡¡Gaara!! ¡Gaara!... ¡GAARA!-** vaya hermano bobo le fue a tocar…

Salió de sus escondite nadando con lentitud hacia su berrinchudo hermanito, observándolo lloriquear y llamarlo insistentemente aun sin percatarse de sus presencia… y deseando una vez mas ser hijo único, pero… después recordaba…

Sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes todos puntiagudos y ligeramente sobresalientes en su encía, se acerco un poco mas posicionándose sobre el cuerpo del gritón hasta dejarse caer sobre él, acallándolo al instante y ganándose su completa atención.

**_No tenias que escon…-** callo al sentir la presión de la mano palmeada de su hermano sobre sus labios, y como sus delgados dedos y afiladas garras le acariciaban el rostro levantándole algunas escamas en el proceso haciéndole estremecer por la sensación de dolor.

**_Me gustas mas cuando te callas… deberías callarte siempre.-** sonrió ante la mirada enojada del menor y de inmediato siguió con las caricias, acercándose más a los oídos de su hermano y lamiendo sutilmente las pequeñas branquias que se contraían una y otra siendo cubiertas bastante bien por el lóbulo de la oreja y unos mechones de cabello, pero no suficientemente ocultos de su lengua y manos.

**_...- **el pequeño cerrando los ojos ante las repentinas caricias de su hermano, sintiendo mas de ese dolor placentero. Lo abrazo acercándolo más a su pecho arañándole para levantarles algunas de sus escamas en la espalda, utilizando más fuera de la necesaria y logrando brotes de sangre.

El pelirrojo presiono el agarre sobre la boca de su hermano, introduciendo con fuerza su lengua entre las branquias del menor, quien grito del dolor y susto, aun que de poco sirvió pues era acallado, mientras la sensación se repetía una y otra vez, acelerándole la respiración y los gritillos que morían en su garganta.

**_ ¿Interrumpo? Si es así…que bueno.-** Gaara le alejo de su hermano quien aun con la respiración irregular observada al tipo frente a ellos. Miro a al tipo después a su hermano y nuevamente al primer sujeto, ambos se miraban con molestia y sonrisas falsas en sus rostros mostrando sus afilados dientes al contrario, suspiro resignado siempre era lo mismo…

**_ ¡Deberás! ¿Qué ocurre Kisame?-** pregunto al fin empujando a su hermano a un lado para quedar solamente él en la visión del hombre tiburón.

Este lo observo por unos segundos antes de dirigir su atención al pelirrojo quien seguía observándolo con molestia desde una de las rocas, al percatarse de ello el pequeño comenzó mirarlo de igual forma moviendo sus manos con movimientos gráciales pero cargados de un solo significado; _"lárgate de aquí"._ Gaara lo miro sorprendido sin comprender porque defendía al maldito tiburón que les arruino el rato… les miro a ambos enfadado y con rapidez dio la vuelta de regreso a casa, que se las ingeniara su hermano solo si le hacía algo ese tiburón, y si no podía que ni se le ocurriera llamarlo ah él porque ¡jah! Ni muerto lo ayudaría, no después de preferir a ese tipo…

**_Perdona a Gaara de verdad, ha estado más rato desde…**

**_No importa, comprendo la molestia de su hermano… mi señora me ah ordenado darle esto.**

**_... ¿El qué? No veo nada, deberás.**

**_No es un objeto, es una invitación; dijo: **_**"Naruto eh regresado ayer de mi viaje deseo verte pronto, por favor ven a visitarme, pero solo cuando tengas la oportunidad, no quiero causarte problemas".-**_el pequeño sonrió al escuchar la voz suave de (madre de gaara en la serie) atreves de la garganta de Kisame, era graciosos ver como hablaba con la vos de una mujer pero no era por ellos que sonreía… sino que ¡(madre de gaara en la serie) había regresado y quería verle!

**_Naruto idiota…-** mascullo por novena vez mientras aceleraba su nado evitando a todos los peces y diversas criaturas a su alrededor, algunas deteniéndose al verle tan enfadado pero comprendiendo de inmediato la razón; Naruto… Y de verdad que no era de asombrarse ya que no había día en que ese par de hermanos no peleara o discutiera por algo.

**S**asuke aguantada un resoplido de fastidio mientras miraba a sus padres y hermano mayor ocupar sus lugares específicos en la pequeña mesa, no era un desayuno y mucho menos un almuerzo, simplemente un pequeño momento familia. El único que compartían algunos días y que para su felicidad jamás duraba más de 15 minutos y no es que le desagradara su familia, todo lo contrario los quería… pero ni muerto lo aceptaría.

Su padre el Rey Fugaku siempre estaba ocupado con asuntos del reino, comercio, dinero y tierras y por supuesto la felicidad de sus súbditos eran solo algunos de sus temas diarios de conversación. Su madre Mikoto era por el contrario se deleitaba hablando de lugares, personas y joyas de la corona, además de las fiestas de gala de su juventud y algunas que pronto se suscitarían y a las que por supuesto asistirían.

Itachi su hermano mayor, el heredero, genio y orgullo de su padre. El siempre se mantenía callado y recto, siempre perfecto, la mayoría del tiempo le aborrecía por ello. Cuando lograban introducirlo a las charlas no había tema que Itachi no conociera cuando menos lo suficiente como para denotar su inteligencia.

Tomo un sorbo de su taza de té olisqueando la fragancia y vapor antes de volver su atención nuevamente hacia el inmenso océano que colindaba con sus tierras y principalmente con el castillo. Pronto terminaron sus minutos de _"tiempo de calidad en familia" _y cada uno regreso a sus actividades, pasatiempos y deberes.

**_Joven amo…**

**_Ahora no. –** se alejo con paso firme lejos de su mayordomo no dispuesto a seguir con su tedioso itinerario.

**U**na suave melodía se escuchaba por todo el lugar, un canto acompasado y tiene, junto con el sonido repetitivo y lleno de eco. Un pequeño golpe, otro, y uno más y la voz aumentaban de volumen, disminuyendo de nuevo tras cortos segundos…

Sonrió, siempre adoraba cuando cantaba. Era hermoso debía admitirlo, la voz más hermosa de todo el vasto reino… se recargo contra la pared de rocas observando al pequeño cantar y danzar al son de la música. Sonrió más mostrando sus afilados dientes al darse cuenta de que el pequeño bailarín aun no lo notaba en sus aposentos, y con la velocidad y sigilo innato que poseía se posiciono tras él, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos, apegándolo contra su cuerpo hasta hacerlo callar.

**_ Hermano ya…-** callo al ver que no era Gaara.

**_ ¿Me puedes decir porque Gaara esta tan enfadado? **

**_ El siempre está enfadado créeme.**

**_ Cierto, pero… esta vez es diferente. ¿Cuál es la razón?-** susurro acariciando los largos cabellos dorados que sobresalían de la nuca del pequeño y se elevaban a su alrededor contrastando con sus cortos y alborotados mechones que cubrían el resto de su cabeza.

**_ Estábamos jugando, y ¡Gaara izo trampa créelo!-** chillo con enfado, inflando de agua sus mejillas, y fundiendo el seño antes de proseguir**- Luego se puso pesado… me izo daño ¡deberás! Y Kizame llego y Gaara se enfado porque…**

**_ ¿Kizame?-** el pequeño callo de golpe su relato escuchando como el mayor repetía el nombre y le apretada mas contra él, estaba enfadado**.- ¿Qué te dije sobre los tiburones?**

**_…Pero ellos no nos han hecho nada de verdad y...-** cayó nuevamente moviéndose los labios por el dolor de su espalda y abdomen, el mayor le encajaba las filosas garras de sus manos palmadas**- Ugh… suélt…**

**_¡¡Esmer!! ¡¡Suéltalo Esmer!! AHORA**

El aludido sonrió antes de separarse del pequeño no sin antes clavarle con fuerza sus garras desprendiéndole varias escamas hasta penetrar la suave piel. El pequeño rubio aguanto el grito de dolor al sentir las garras moverse en su espalda entrando más en su piel aun cuando Gaara le gritaba que se detuviera, el prolongaba la orden y alargaba su dolor.

Cuando lo sintió alejarse se dejo caer contra el suelo marino manchando de carmín unas pequeñas corrientillas de agua a su alrededor. Elevo la vista y vio a su hermano gritándole al mayor mientras este solo lo miraba sin prestar atención a la herida en su rostro.

**_Basta Gaara…-** susurro bajando la mirada y abrazándose así mismo.

**_ ¡Tú cállate Naruto! –** continuo golpeando al mayor, que aprendiera que con su hermano nadie se metía, execto él, nadie le ábrala, tocaba, y sobre todo lastimaba, execto él. Porque su hermano era suyo, solo y únicamente suyo… **- Escúchame bien Esmer ¡no te vuelvas a acercar a MI hermano!**

**_ Èl ya está lo suficientemente grandecito como para decidir ¿no te parece?**

**_No. **

**_Gaara… vasta, ya. **

**_ Escúchalo Gaara, quien sabe quizás y pronto lo oigas decir que se ha hartado de ti. En lo particular ancio estar presente en ese momento tan glorioso. Jajaja **

**_¡¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ BASTARDO!!**

El grito tan fuerte y potente en esa vos cargada de odio y rencor asusto a todos a su alrededor, peces de todos tamaños y colores, pulpos, cangrejos, y algunas manta rayas, e incluso a los dos presentes de su especie…

**_...- **el pequeño rubio elevo su rostro sorprendido por las emociones de su hermano, ya que este jamás era así mucho menos por algo relacionado por él. Miro a ulmo inmóvil observando a Gaara un tanto sorprendido quizás, pero aun sin borrar su sonrisa odiosa y prepotente, como único medio de _"defenderse"._

**_Hasta luego Na…-** se detuvo y borro su sonrisa. Gaara ante el abrazaba a Naruto con fuerza contra su cuerpo sin recibir reclamos del pequeño, mientras le miraba repitiéndole silenciosamente sus anteriores palabras pero con mayor emoción lo cual le izo retroceder, hasta salir de ahí y alejarse como todas las otras criaturas hacia segundos.

**_Gaara… deberás no tenias porque…**

**_Naruto dime ¿porque le dejaste hacerte esto?-** con sus palmadas manos acaricio el abdomen lastimado de su hermano arrancando una que otra escama para permitir el inmediato crecimiento de otra que recubría y curaba la piel dañada.

El mismo proceso le siguió a las heridas de la espalda, mientras el pelirrojo aguardaba paciente por la respuesta del menor. Acaricio con cuidado las nuevas escamas hacía abajo para no levantarlas y aprisionando mas ese cuerpo entre sus brazos al sentirlo descender sobre él, con los brazos rodeándole el cuello y la cabeza y rostro escondidos contra su pecho. Se calmo unos segundos y con lentitud prosiguió…

**_Podrías matarlo… no sabemos qué tan fuerte eres, aun. Pero fácilmente podrías aniquilar a quien quieras y…**

**_Si mato a todos los que me molestan… solo estarías tú y mamá deberás, y mamá dijo que no le isiéramos daño a ellos, ¿recuerdas?**

**_Si… una estúpida regla a mi parecer.- **resoplo acariciando los bailarines mechones de cabello rubio.

**_Si deberás. Pero… **

**_Naruto lo que dijo madre o a un mas padre no tiene nada que ver… escúchame-** soltó el abrazo alejándose apenas del rubio antes de levantarle el rostro para quedar frente contra frente**.- Todos ellos son inferiores, son solo las herramientas de padre. No tienen derecho a tocarte… huye, grítales, mátalos si quieres pero jamás les permitas tocarte. **

**L**os fuertes golpes de la madera se escuchaban en todo el amplio pateo de entrenamiento, las espadas chocaban cada ves con más y más intensidad, sacando agotados jadeos del defensor y frustrantes gruñidos del atacante. Los pocos presentes miraban desde lo lejos cada quien en sus respectivo lugar de vigilancia variando sus visiones de un lado a otro para mantener asegurado a su objetivo; el príncipe.

**_No sabes cómo me alegro… de que sean espadas de madera- **menciono moviéndose apenas para esquivar otro golpe dirigido hacía su pecho, pero que debido al suelo de lodo humedecido no pudo moverse con propiedad cayendo de culo contra este. Ensuciando sus blanca vestimenta y algunas hebras de su oscura y lustrosa cabellera.

La pelea se detuvo mientras ambos se observaban cansados o cuando menso eso por parte del pelinegro caballero de la armada ya que el joven príncipe más que cansado a pesar de su larga pelea continuaba molesto y demostrándolo arrojo con fuerza la espada impactándola contra los blancos muros.

**_Wow… cálmate hombre, que las paredes no tienen la culpa de tu frustración. **

**_ Cállate Lee… -**grito entre dientes. Sabía que debía calmarse pero es que simplemente no podía… **-¡¡¡¡¡AaahhhAAA!!!!**

**_ ¿Mejor?-** pregunto desde el suelo levantándose con cuidado de no caer de nueva cuenta y sin apartar sus saltones ojos y oscuras pupilas del príncipe por si le venía con algún arrebato o ganas de golpearlo como un intento de desahogarse.

**_No. – **sentencio dándose la vuelta y alejándose de lee quien poco después de levantarse había caído de nuevo al lodazal estaves ensuciando toda su espalda.

Se acerco hasta el resto de los miembros del escuadrón G sin prestar atención en ninguno, pero sabiendo que estos se acercarían asta lee para ayudarlo. Se detuvo bajo el puente que formaba le entraba al campo de entrenamiento en donde se encontraba, observando con el radillo del ojo al capitán del escuadrón G; vestido con su elegante traje lleno de algunas insignias que denotaban sus meritos y alto mando ante cualquiera.

**_Vamos no están malo, eres un príncipe melodramático… - **ladeo el rostro divertido esquivando el puño del príncipe. Moviendo su larga cabellera castaña y aun con los ojos cerrados prosiguió. **– Será mejor intentar otra cosa, el entrenas con lee no está ayudándote… prueba con una ducha caliente… o quizás su majestad prefiera algo mas, movido…**

Sonrío aun más ante el gruñido de respuesta, y siguiendo al joven príncipe dejo su espada en el lodazal, tomaron las pequeñas toallas que una de las sirvientas les ofrecía y se limpiaron los excesos de sudor y suciedad. Dio un corto agradecimiento y de inmediato continúo si marchar alcanzando al molesto príncipe.

**L**a noche en las profundidades del océano no era muy distinta a las de los humanos, a diferencia de algunos detalles. El reino de bronce, como le llaman los sabios dioses por los hermosos y fuerte corales dorados, hogar de las criaturas marinas mas esplendidas y peligrosas, casa del dios de las aguas y la madre de las sirenas una de las musas de la danza y el baile.

Todas las criaturas de sus dominios permanecían ante ellos, todos atentos a las órdenes de sus reyes. Inclusive los dos jóvenes; Gaara y Naruto, que bajo titulo serian príncipes pero no era de validad. En el reino de su padre nadie era mejor en titulo solo en habilidad…

**_Gaara, Naruto –** ambos se acercaron hacia su madre la mujer recubierta de escamas tan claras como las suyas, pero cubierta en casi su totalidad por las algas en la composición de un largo vestido bailarín, que ocultaba su cola y brazos y solo dejaba a observar su delicado rostro y larga cabellera carmesí.

**_Madre…-** susurraron ambos una vez ante ella.

**_Ambos han cumplido con los mandatos el reino, mis órdenes y las propias leyes de su padre sin falta alguna…- **Naruto observo a su padre el único de apariencia diferente en el lugar, y quizás una de las cosas más extrañas que en su inmensa vida le habían fascinado… el cuerpo traslucido de su rey, su rostro casi nítido pero brilloso como la plata pero con sombras verdes, sin color preciso en su cuerpo, o lo que alcanzaba a percibir de este pues se única las aguas, desapareciendo y apareciendo en todos y ningún lado…

**_Ya han demostrado por muchas tiempo lo responsables que pueden ser… - **continuo la mujer observando a ambos chicos y a ninguno en especifico, con su mirada perdida en algún punto de ellos como si con la pared se hablase**.- Dignas criaturas de los océanos. Y ahora hijos míos-** continuo ahora observando a todos a su alrededor, todos mirándole con respeto algunos inclinando las miradas y cabezas al no sentirse dignos de tal honor al verse como un igual para tal dama. **–Pronto podrán subir nuevamente a la superficie.**

**_...-** Naruto sonrió levemente, disfrutaba tanto subiendo por humanos destrozando los grandes trozos madera y tela que ellos hacían nombrar; barcos, contra las rocas, hundirlos con altas olas o simplemente cantar y ver como los mortales se arrojaban al agua para _"encontrar"_ al causante de las hermosas melodías…

Nadie disfrutaba más que él, siempre era bueno subir y cumplir con las ordenes de su madre, proteger a todos, castigar a esos bastardos que solo lastimaban al océano; contaminando, con sus muertos, desperdicios y demás objetos las puras aguas de su padre… ¡pero cuan descarados y miserables esas plagas mortales!

**_Gaara…-** nombro el traslucido hombre con una voz tan profunda como los mismos abismos de los océanos, levantando su mano derecha como permiso para acercarse, este se obedeció no sin antes dirigir su mirada a su hermano menor quien seguía mirando a sus padres.

**_Padre. –** se inclino ante el estirando sus manos ante y bajo las de este para recibir entre sus palmas la tremenda lanza de agua que se comenzaba a formas bajo las manos del mayor.

**_El cetro del pensamiento… usa con sabiduría el poder del agua y mi propio espíritu que corre por las venas del mundo. **

**_Así lo haré padre…** - se inclino nuevamente apretando entre sus manos la hermosa lanza traslucida moviendo en el interior de esta las burbujas y espuma de mar que contenía. Y sin dar la vuelta regreso a su lugar alado de su hermano quien entre fascinado y perdido observada la lanza que su hermano de ahora en adelante y hasta que su padre lo decidiera el custodiaría.

**_Naruto.**

Ahora fue su turno de acercarse a su padre, inclinándose igual que Gaara pero al contrario de él con una traviesa y socarrona sonrisa en el rostro, y es que no era para menos.

**_La mejor muestra de las instrucciones de música de los dioses.-** susurro acariciando el pequeño cuello de su hijo subiendo por este hasta llegar a sus labios y presionarlos con sus dedos que al instante se unieron al agua a su alrededor y reaparecieron en su lugar de origen, alejados del pequeño cuerpo. **-La música vive en el agua, más que en ninguna otra sustancia… **

Gaara observada con atención, comprendiendo a la perfección las palabras de su padre, pero no el claro disgusto de su madre... Fundió un poco el seño no comprendía como esta era capaz de sentir celos por uno de sus propios hijos… como podía sentir odio hacia Naruto…

Naruto extendió su muñeca tal como su padre en silencio le indicaba, una pequeña acumulación de agua burbujeante se situó alrededor de esta, junto con algunas perlas, arena y piedrecillas del lecho marino… abrió los ojos sorprendido pues ante él y rodeando su muñeca se encontraba una delgada pulsera; solida por la arena, recubierta de las sales del agua y adornada con las brillantes piedrecillas y perlas encajadas… blanca y brillosa llena de hermosura como el mismo mar…

**_ La música te protegerá como tú protegerás el secreto de las voces… el legado eterno de los hijos e hijas del océano… seres del agua, protejan su hogar de quien intente dañarlo… como su hogar les protegerá de toda amenaza.**

**_Así será pa-paDRE… -** sonrió reprimiendo las ganas de lanzarse y abrazar a su padre, quería escucharlo más tiempo seguir con esa _"charla"_ pero tan rápido como las corrientes marinas, el cuerpo de su padre comenzó a desaparecer ante sus ojos y el de todos, siendo seguido por el de su madre , peor esta a diferencia de él, simplemente dio vuelta hacia sus aposentos de coral encerrándose en estos al derribar las rocas sin dirigirle miradas o palabras a su hijos, sintiendo su enfado aumentar…

**_Sasuke, deja de dar vueltas… ya me estas marean.-** dijo terminando de secar su cabello con una de las toallas para comenzar a cepillarlo, aun observando al joven príncipe ante él, quien aun y pese a sus palabras continuaba con su recorrido de un lado a otro en la gran habitación.

**_No molestes-** gruño fastidiándose al ver como su interlocutor parecía más entretenido en cepillas su larga melena**.- ¿Qué arias de estar en mi lugar?**

**_Matarme… -**contesto de inmediato, riendo poco después al conseguir otra muestra de frustración del pelinegro**- Sasuke, ambos sabemos que no tienes muchas opciones… eres un príncipe y como tal algún día debes casarte asique… **

**_Hanabi, me es irrelevante el que tenga o no que casarme algún día, lo que no acepto es que mis padres quieran decidir cuándo y más aun con quien. Además ¡Al que deberían fastidiar con eso es a Itachi no a mí, que por algo es el heredero! **

**_Bueno… tú hermano esta mas que demente, no culparía a la podre mujer de suicidarse tras su noche de bodas…-** pronuncio ahora con una voz más suave y femenina pero completamente altanera al pronunciar tales palabras contra uno de sus príncipes, levantándose de la silla para caminar por la habitación asta el amplio espejo donde observo su reflejo de frente y perfil antes de asentir en una aprobación por su apariencia**.- Además el que seas menor no quita que te debas casar… pero no te enfades, solo intento aplacar tu frustración. **

**_ No lo estas logrando. Cambiemos de tema, ya estoy arto… dime Hanabi ¿jamás te cansas de Neji?**

La aludida volteo despacio sonriéndole asta mostrar su dentadura, y entrecerrar sus parpados ocultando entre ellos sus grises pupilas.

**_ Jamás, porque Neji es mi vida**_**-**_ensancho su sonrisa al escuchar su propia broma, mientras el Sasuke simplemente suspiraba recordando cómo es que la había conocido, un verdadero desastre debía agregar… **-Ahora si su ilustrísima majestad me lo permite me gustaría terminar de cambiarme en solitario.**

**_Ni que fuera la primera ves que te viera desnuda… **

**_Quizás pero te recuerdo que también debes arreglarte, o ¿es que acaso su alteza se paseara por el castillo y dormirá con las ropas sucias? ¡Pero qué descaro Sasuke!-** termino imitando perfectamente la voz suave y estridente de la reina al enfadarse, agregándole además algunos gestos de esta como el ocultar su rostro tras un abanico claro que Hanabi no poseía uno pero eso no evito que lo reprodujera con una pequeña hoja de papel sobre la mesilla.

**_Jah me pregunto que pensara mi madre de ti, si te observara burlándote. Capitán.** **–** murmullo sonriendo mientras baria al puerta y desaparecía por esta dejando a Hanabi sola con una sonrisa aun en sus labios al conseguir su objetivo y mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba, después de todo Sasuke siempre fue un libro abierto para ella.

Termino de trenzarse el cabello, y colocarse el camisón blanco antes de dirigirse a la puerta y serrarla con llave, no podía permitir que alguien descubriese su secreto, se acerco a la ventana y observo la luna llena y pequeña que se observaba en la lejanía del cielo nocturno y que se reflejaba con un mayor tamaño sobre las costas.

**_Pronto llegara la época de tormentas… **

Cerro la ventana pues las cortinas no dejaban de bailar con el viento enfriando más de lo necesario la habitación, y con una cuidado apago todas las velas de su alrededor dejando solo una encendía alado de su cama, se acomodo bajo las mantas de esta y soplo con fuerza la flama apagándola, acomodándose por ultima ves antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en el sueño que los dioses le regalarían esa noche.

* * *

_**Rincón de la autora… y un colado.**_

Quizás un poco tarde pero debo aclarar algunas cosas…

La historia es mía, no me robe la idea de Disney y si aun lo dudas vuelve a leer y dime de donde te suena a Disney **¬-¬.**

**En que es la misma estupidez de "la sirenita" una chica loca con las hormonas asta el cielo que se fuga de su casa y tiene sus amoríos con un humano que resulta ser el puto príncipe de cuento de hadas. **

¡NO! La idea a de este Fic nació después de leer TODO el Fic "El Sirenito" de la autora Youko Saiyo , esto no significa que sea un plagio o algo parecido, pero si alguno está interesado en leer "El Sirenito" adelante sirve y con esto le hago publicidad. Pero repito esto **NO **es un plagio. Ni tampoco ella ha plagiado su historia.

**Solo es la misma idea… pero le cambiamos la A por una O al final del título y ¡woala! **

Si… ¿qué? ¡No! Ya cállate Diosfort. Solo aclaro la historia de esa autora fue fiel a la idea de un ser del océano que se enamora de un humano pero tiene muchas cosas que cambian, como la aparición de varios dioses.

**Como el dios del inframundo, el del caos y la cachondisima afrodita… además de esa loca que tiene por novia él giripollas del príncipe. Jah como culpar al idiota de que se volviera gay.**

Los personajes de la serie Naruto no me perteneces… por ahora **¬v¬** jejeje

Si tienen alguna duda sugerencia o lo que sea no duden en dejar comentarios todo es balido, si creen que estoy demente por haber creado seres "tritones, sirenitas" con esas apariencias aviéntenme las criticas, aun que no les are tanto caso a esos comentarios pues así es como yo me las imagino y punto. A sobretodo si no les parece las actitudes de Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara háganmelo saber porque lo que intento es no desvíame… demasiado… de sus personalidades originales.

**Hasta ahora vas por muy mal camino.**

¡Bueno que quieres! Con Sasuke es obvio que no va a estar feliz de la vida siendo un príncipe…

**Claro… ¿cómo lo estarías si le has puesto esos puntos a su "favor"?, ni quien se negase a una vida así… **

No me gusta tu sarcasmo ¬¬. Si no les gusta el YAOI… **NO** leas los siguientes capítulos, imagina que solo fue uno o mejor aun que jamás leíste la historia… posiblemente habrá **Lemon** en los siguientes capítulos pero nada está asegurado, aun, que si me lo piden yo lo pongo, eso sí aclaren entre que personajes. Por último esta historia es solo para relajarme aun que aun así intentara hacerla lo mejor posible.

Por ahora eso es todo ojala les haya gustado y recuerden:

_**Esta NO es una simple historia de sirenas, ni mucho menos algo típico. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**El Secreto De Las Aguas.**

**Capitulo 2. **

**L**a tormenta estaba empeorando a cada segundo, las olas cada vez mas grandes impactaban contra los riscos y rocas que sobresalían de las aguas negras, cubriéndolas y desapareciéndolas de toda vista humana por algunos instantes, mostrándolas de nuevo y cubriéndolas de una manera más violenta.

Las olas de cresta espumosa golpeaba de un lado a otro, el cielo oscuro era iluminado por los relámpagos y rayos, una escena terrorífica para cualquier barco perdido, o animal sin refugio.

Los barcos de los muelles se contoneaban de un lado a otro golpeándose entre ellos los mástiles, los grujidos del viendo, el impacto de las olas, la madera vieja de los barcos y muelles doblándose como estillas por la fuerza del agua.

Las pocas personas fuera son apresuradas por los soldados para ingresar pronto a un refugio, las piedras de rio que tapizan las calles se convierten en trampas para todos los caminantes, niños, mujeres, ancianos e incluso los mismos soldados caen de cruses contra estas, la lluvia cae de lado fría y pesada empapando les las ropas y haciéndolos más lentos, cambia de pronto por el viendo… su dirección es distinta, se vuelve ligera otras más pequeñas pero rápidas como dardos contra las pieles de las personas. Incluso el enorme caballo del general se niega seguir en escena, su pelaje mojado se mueve por sus movimientos nerviosos producidos por los rayos y sonidos tenebrosos que inundan el lugar.

Las personas gritaban para ser escuchadas, órdenes, auxilios, terror… todo eso podía verlo, aun estando tan lejos de esas personas, de ese escenario lleno de pánico. Sentado sobre las rocas más altas que sobresalía de entre las aguas, donde las olas golpeaban con fuerza una y otra vez, vallándolo por completo, su cabellera bailando de un lago para otro con el fuerte viento, cubriéndolo el rostro, descubriéndoselo, y pegándose a su cuerpo por el agua…

Afirmo su agarre al cetro del pensamiento. Un nuevo espejo de agua se elevo de las profundidades negras del océano y se detuvo ante él a la altura de su rostro junto con los otros cuatro espejos, todos con escenarios distintos; las costas y los muelles, las columnas de piedra donde los mortales moran, los bosques con grandes lagos y riachuelos agrandando su cauce, el cielo mostrándose con los relámpagos y rayos cayendo en todas direcciones sin un tiempo o destino preciso, y el ultimo el océano…

Todos los espejos con escenarios distintos, lugares distintos, todos tan distantes, alejados completamente uno de otros por el agua… y esa noche unidos por ella misma. Pero eso no era de importancia no en el momento en que el 5 espejo se poso frente a el. El océano también estaba sufriendo los cambios, tal como la tierra fuera del agua, la tierra dentro de ella sufre a los caprichos y deseos del agua.

**_...**

Elevo el rostro el cetro apuntando al cielo. Un espejo más se creó sobre él, deteniendo las gotas que caían sobre su cuerpo desde el cielo y el océano. El sexto espejo el más grande lo observo con detenimiento esta oscuro, no se veía nada… absolutamente nada. Elevo un poco más el cetro hasta que la punta de este todo el espejo y entonces pudo verlo.

A sus padres… ambos discutiendo.

El cuerpo de su padre no lo observada, no estaba ahí pero lo sentía y era claro que siempre estaría en todas partes… incluso ahora rodeándolo a él, observando y sintiendo lo que ocurría en todo el mundo. Consciente de que su hijo lo observa con detenimiento y aun así clamando en cierto sentido y continuando con la discusión. Su madre era otro cantar. Enfado… eso reflejaba sus fracciones desde el espejo. Se movía con rudeza asia todas direcciones, girando su rostro abriendo la boca una y otra vez, fundiendo el seño y nadando nuevamente, las algas de su vestido largo caían a pedazos por la fuerza que ejercía y supuso que ya llevaba un buen rato así.

Toco de nuevo el espejo con el cetro ambos brillaron y lo escucho… sus voces. El espejo volvía a mostrarle las imágenes de sus padres. Los brazos de su padre sujetaban a los de su madre, esta le miraba aun enfadada. Le recriminaba el haberle dado tal regalo a su hermano, gritaba que no estaba listo que no debía llevarlo. Pero su padre seguía sin aparecer sin decirle nada, solo sujetándola y escuchando como él.

_**_ ¡Tú lo habías dicho!… ¡Que nadie debía portarlo! ¡Y se lo diste!**_

**_...**

_**_ ¡Se lo diste a él! ¡Aun no! No lo merece… ¡No lo merece!**_

Fundió el seño apretando con fuerza el cetro, e inclinando su mirada hacia el quinto espejo donde el océano se aprecia, donde los corales eran movidos por las corrientes y tormentas de polvo, donde los peces estaban refugiados y los animales más grandes nadaban con dificultad. Las criaturas de su madre estaban nadando aun, buscaban algún lugar donde refugiarse por esa noche, el interior del espejo comenzó a moverse como si fuera él, quien nadando viera todo con sus propios ojos. Y ahí estaba en una de las cuevas, asomando su cabeza entre las rocas y mirando hacia arriba, lo estaba esperando…

_**_…Él aun no es digno**_

Eso era mentira. Su hermano… ese tonto hermanito suyo era más que digno de llevar el regalo de padre.

_**_Él lo tendrá…**_

Dirigió su atención hacia el sexto espejos, su madre ya no estaban. Con la punta del cetro raspo el espejo formando círculos hasta que el agua se movió de igual forma, la balanceo y regreso al oscuro mar.

**_... Ciento haber espiado, padre. **

**_... **

**_Tenia curiosidad, madre no suele irritarte tanto como para crear una tormenta así. **

**_Es impropio de ti. El tener curiosidad, tanto como es impropio de tu madre, el llevarme a estos extremos._ **pronuncio con calma, su voz tan profunda como siempre no parecía ser afectada por los sonidos de la tormenta y la naturaleza salvaje del mismo océano. Se giro a medio cuerpo aun sosteniendo con fuerza el cetro del pensamiento, pero sin apartar la vista del oscuro cuerpo de su padre, que era iluminado por los relámpagos y rayos que aun surcaban el oscurecido cielo.

**_ ¿Se lo quitaras? **

**_Tu escucharte, no tienes porque preguntar eso. **

**_... Naruto… padre… yo, no comprendo a madre. **

**_..._ **lo observo en silencio esperando su respuesta, sintiendo las gotas de agua golpear contra el cómo caricias, el viento moviendo con fuerza sus hebras de cabello y entonces lo noto… no lo miraba a él. Se estremeció recordando cual espejo estaba tras de él, mas aun cual imagen era la que reflejaba en esos momentos… a Naruto…**_...No es tu deben hacerlo. **

**_... _ **fundió el seño. Sus padres… vayan que eran dignos de su odio…

**E**l océano estaba tranquilo los peces ya nadaban de un lado a otro por los arrecifes y las pequeñas grutas entre las rocas, escapando de los más grandes. Se unían en grandes multitudes o en solitario en busca de alimento y nuevos refugios para disminuir las pérdidas causadas por la tormenta anterior.

Tan grande había sido que varias tormentas de arena y redolinos se produjeron en las zonas más pobladas de peces y otras criaturas marinas pequeñas… las arrecifes en su mayoría estaban completamente destruidos y eso significada escases de alimento y efugio contra depredadoras.

Pero eso no era en todos los mares y océanos, muchos de los hijos del océano fuera de sus deberes, habían cubierto un gran terreno y ya se habían recuperado varias supuestas pérdidas… casi una rutina… eso eran realmente esos momentos una estúpida y peligrosa rutina. Las lluvias eran solo un siglo un encuentro pacifico entre el señor de las aguas, y sus hermanos los señores y gobernantes de la tierra y el cielo. Pero el señor de las aguas como bien es sabido por la esencia de los océanos mismos; es caprichosa y traicionera, con un carácter tan cambiante… suave y dócil como las brizas de verano, o amenazante y cruel como los volcanes en plena erupción… un dador de vida y arrebatador de la misma.

**N**ado con más fuerza levantando un poco de arena de por si existente en todos lados por las corrientes oceánicas y creando cúmulos de burbujas y espuma, asustando a criaturas y divirtiendo a otras, que como un juego atravesaban las burbujas reventándolas con sus escamosas cabecillas o aletas.

Dio vuelta a su derecha realizando un giro con todo su cuerpo, y aumento a un mas su velocidad con las rocas, usando sus manso como pivotes contra estas, observo el lecho marino semi-destruido por la tormenta pasada y recordó que Gaara no había regresado…

_**_**__**"No es como si de verdad le hubiese ocurrido algo…"_**_pero le preocupaba. La tormenta no solo fue fuerte sino que dura demasiado y todo el día anterior no había visto a su hermano, ni noticias de este por ninguna otra criatura.

Sacudió su cabeza y continuo nadando por hoy no existía Gaara… solo por ese momento no había nadie más que ella. Sonrió con malicia seguro que él estaría más que molesto de enterarse de tales pensamientos…

**_Me da gusto verte… **

Se detuvo. Había escuchado una voz… giro su cabeza a la derecha pero no vio nada ni un pez o algo similar, esta parte era inhabitada por criaturas pequeñas e inofensivas, los dominios de los cazadores estaban cerca. Giro a su izquierda tampoco había nada fuera de algas y arena y claro rocas y mas rocas perfectamente distribuidas… alzo su cabeza y entonces le vio.

**_A mi también ¡deberás! ¡Te extrañe mucho créeme!_** se arrojo hacia ella abrazándose a su cuerpo recubierto algas marchitas y de una tonalidad café. La miro sin soltarla sintiéndose feliz de ver su sonrisa de afilados dientes.

La soltó apenas, receloso de que alguien viniera y le alejara de su compañía o saliese con alguna escusa para apartarse… pero no era así y lo sabía pero no se sintió satisfecho hasta no ver el instante que sus manso se entrelazaron y fue arrastrado por ella hacia sus dominios. Donde los tiburones pequeños, y grandes, grises y blancos y demás formas, colores y tamaños nadaban entre sí, siendo observados por los _"pastores". _Sonrió y alzo la mano como saludo al reconocer a Kizame entre ellos, y de inmediato su saludo fue correspondido seguido de algunas miradas frisas e inquisidoras que no se alejaban de su persona.

Se estremeció pero no le dio gran importancia no era secreto para nadie que los _pastores_ y los hijos de las aguas tuvieran diferencias; odio, rencor, ganas de matarse unos contra otros… pero lo que no comprendía era el porqué. Después de todo, ambas razas son hijos de una misma esencia. Y compartían las mismas reglas.

Giro su mano que aun era fuertemente aferrada por la de su compañera, su hermano alguna vez había dicho que madre y Karura no tenían precisamente la mejor de las relaciones… pero eso significaba ¿que ambas razas se odiasen?

Sacudió su propia cabeza no conforme con haber recordado algo sobre Gaara, en cierta forma, pues ahora estaba con Karura. Sintió que esta lo soltaba y levanto la vista observando el lugar donde se encontraban, era un barco un navío enorme como los que destruían su padre y hermano al impulsarlos contra las filosas rocas que sobresalían del océano, pero este, como muy pocos en realidad, estaba intacto, sin ninguna abertura fuera de las ventanas circulares y trasparentes que poseía, pero él no era tonto, sabía que _"algo"_ se interponía entre él y el paisaje que se mostraba por ese círculo aun que no sabía precisamente que era…

**_Mi pequeño y hermoso niño. Sabes estos meses he echado mucho de menos tu compañía, es como si la esencia de los mares desapareciera de mi mundo… aun estando en este. ¿Me entiendes?**

**_Aah… no. ¿Porque no sientes la esencia? estas en el mar de verdad así que…**

**_Pero no es igual. Pongámoslo así; imagina que Gaara te deja de hablar. **

**_ ¡Eh!_** grito asustado. Bien que había aceptado olvidar a su hermano por ese día pero eso no significaba que encontraría divertido o agradable el que este lo odiase o algo similar…

**_Solo imagínalo… ahora el sigue a tu lado, lo ves todo el tiempo pero jamás te habla, no te mira, ni le importa lo que ocurra a tu alrededor… pero tú lo sigues viendo. **

**_Gaara no aria eso lo sé ¡créelo! **

**_Así es el jamás aria eso, el te quiere mucho. Pero esta frustración que acabas de sentir con solo imaginarlo, yo lo viví al estar lejos de ti. **

**_No quiero que te sientas así Karura, créeme es horrible deberás no te sientas así ya jamás.**

La abrazo de nuevo y se mantuvo así con ella, sentado sobre una superficie blanca y danzante que le producía curiosidad y no dejaba de acariciar con su mano, con sumo cuidado temeroso de causarle algún daña, como si fuese una criatura mas y no una _"cosa"_ extraña. Le pareció que Karura se había fijado en todos sus movimientos pues le acariciaba el cabello con movimientos iguales e incluso más delicados.

**_Y dime mi pequeño ¿qué ha ocurrido por aquí?**

**_Ah, pss Gaara ha estado enojado…_** se mordió su lengua. Eh inundo su boca con el agua a su alrededor, arto de no poder de mencionar o pensar algo sin tener que recordar a su hermano.

**_Si, me lo ha contado Kisame. Pero no ha querido decirme lo que estaban haciendo aquella ves…_ **el pequeño oculto su rostro tras ver la sonrisa y mirada cómplice que le dirigía Karura, sobre todo por como inclinaba su rostro ocultando sus ojos entrecerrados bajo sus corta mata de cabello rubio y como su lograba que esa sonrisa sobresaliera más en su expresión.

**_... Nada. No hacíamos nada de verdad… **

**_No es bueno mentir Naruto._ **pronuncio toqueteando con sus delgados dedos y afiladas uñas las pequeñas branquias que se escondían bajo el cabello y oreja izquierda del pequeño, estaban rojas y se contraían con movimientos demasiado suaves y lentos como si le lastimase el simple hecho de ser acariciadas.

**_...**

**N**adaba con rapidez en un pequeño sisad, golpeando el agua con su cola escamosa al dar la vuelta creando una pequeña corriente de agua y espuma que alejaba de golpe a las criaturas más pequeñas de su alrededor, giraba una y otra vez en una distancia cada vez más reducida. Los peces, cangrejos y algunos tipos de plantas se ocultaban por sus movimientos de irritación.

**_...-** apretó su mandíbula sosteniendo con mayor fuerza el cetro en su mano derecha y repitiéndose una y otra vez de forma mental que no debía explotar y usar su poder contra el primer idiota, cosa o ser, cual quiera era incluido, que se le pasara por en frente incluso si esa _"cosa idiota"_ fuera ni más ni menos que el bastardo de Esmer… venga que ganas no le faltaban.

**_Vaya ¿y ahora que le ocurre a Gaara?_** escucho que lo nombraban. Observo por el radillo del ojo quien era una de sus _"hermanas"_ como insistía su madre en nombrar a esas molestias en un intento por familiarizar y reafirmar los lazos de los hijos del océano… vaya idiotez…

La criatura en si no era muy diferente a él o a su hermano pequeño incluso al idiota de Esmer, des pues de todo eran _"hijos"_ de los mismos padres. Pero había diferencias claro, no todos son iguales, las similitudes son pocas entre los integrantes de una misma especie y de eso los humanos sabían mucho. Alguna vez se había preguntado en silencio porque había diferencias en las cosas, en las plantas, en los animales, en las criaturas como él, incluso porque eran diferentes las piedras y las nubes. ¡Vendita curiosidad e inocencia de los infantes!

Eso le recordaba a su hermano… ¡maldita sea ese idiota!

Reforzó su agarre sobre el cetro y decidió regresar a los pensamientos anteriores. Le había preguntado a su madre, oh vaya que lo izo y la respuesta fue tajante: _**"las cosas son diferentes, porque así lo decidieron las esencias del mundo"**_

**_Al parecer Naruto se le escapo…_** se detuvo. ¿Había escuchado bien? Que se le escapo ¿quién? … ¿a él?...

**_ ¿Enserio? Jajajaja vaya._** ¡maldita estúpida como se atrevía a reírse de él!

**_..._** se giro encarando a las dos criaturas ante él, la mujer que ya había observado y otra más ambas con miedo ante su repentino movimiento y la expresión de su rostro, oh y claro el _insignificante_ hecho de que les apuntaba con el cetro…

**_ ¿¡Uh!_** las observo con detenimiento sin cambiar su expresión facial. Ambas se habían impulsado hacia atrás, moviendo sus cabelleras danzantes y produciendo algunas burbujas y espirales de agua alrededor de ellas, una de ellas la de cabellera más corta había tomado la mano de su compañera y girado su rostro en busca de alguna de escapar por muy diminuta que fuera, de la ira de Gaara.

La otra más inútil a la opinión de quien observara tal acción, solo se había paralizada observando los ojos fríos y el cabello carmesí que se alzaba con lentitud mientras inclinaba su cabeza alzando mas el cetro y sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, estaba abriendo la boca intentando liberar un grito al mismo tiempo que su amenaza la abría para articular las ultimas palabra que oirían sus últimos instantes de existencia.

**_Tranquilízate Gaara.**

Aflojo el agarre del cetro dejando que la delgada mano se la arrebatara de las manos, alzo el rostro un tanto sorprendió no por el hecho de que le hubiesen quitado el cetro en todas caso él sabía quiénes podrían tocarlo sin sufrir algún daño de por medio. Lo que si maldecía era el haber reconocido a la poseedora de esa voz.

Inclino la cabeza dirigiendo sus ojos hacia los rastros de espuma que habían dejado esas inútiles en su momento de escapatoria… suspiro, ya se encargaría de eso después. Alzo la vista y visualizo a su madre nuevamente con el seño fundió por sus acciones anteriores, eran tan típico de ella que ni siquiera mostro arrepentimiento alguno en sus fracciones de pues de todo seria ser hipócrita y eso solo era un juego en el que participaba con su hermanito idiota.

**_...**

**_ ¿Dónde está Naruto? Debían estar aquí los dos. _** la observo fundiendo el seño y arruinando la expresión tranquila de su hermoso rostro porque debía admitirlo su madre era tan hermosa como su hermano, pero su belleza desaparecía cuando cometía esa acción, agregando claro la desgraciada sonrisa de burla que entonaba en esos momentos. Era claro que estaba feliz de no verlo.

**_No sé donde esta… madre. _** apretó los puños enterrándose sus propias garrar en las palmas acto que no fue desapercibido por su madre y que como esperaba ni siquiera se molesto…

**_... Eso es extraño siendo que siempre están juntos. Parece ser que aun no sabe acatar las órdenes como debería. **

Elevo la mano izquierda la cual había sido auto lastimada y sostuvo el cetro del pensamiento que su madre le regresaba, quería… deseaba crear los espejos de nuevo y ver dónde diablos estaba su hermano pero si ese tonto se encontraba donde creía que estaba, que por su propio bien esperaba equivocarse, sería mejor que no lo buscara por el momento no frente a su madre o alguna criatura chismosa y leal a ella.

**_...**

**_Sígueme. **

**_Y ahora podremos subir de nuevo a la superficie ¡créelo! Papá le dio a Gaara el cetro del pensamiento y a mí ¡esto! _** extendió el brazo mostrándole la hermosa pulsera que lo adornaba, observando el mismo como la arena y las perlas brillaban contra el reflejo de algunos rayos solares que se filtraban por los diferentes partes del barco **_Pero no estoy seguro de que es. Es diferente al que antes me daba. **

**_ ¿Te refieres a la de algas?_** cuestiono acariciando el objeto con sus gruesas garras golpeando con estas una que otra perla sintiendo lo solidad que eran al igual que la fuerte unión de la arena, las sales y otros minerales que lograba percibir a simple vista.

Podía sentirlo con solo ver a Naruto cuando poder resguardaba ese pequeño objeto tan hermoso y delicado a la vista, tal cual lo era su poseedor, pero lleno de energía y vida que debía ser usada de la forma correcta. Sonrió no tenia duda alguna de que Naruto estaría bien… a pesar de lo que significaba poseer esa pulsera.

**_Aja. Gaara dijo que esa era como una especie de protección que antes se la daban también a él, pero yo no me acuerdo bien. _** movió sus hombros sintiendo como la superficie blanca y danzante rozar sus escamas una y otra vez.

**_Esta es muy diferente… no solo en apariencia. Solo he visto que una persona la poseyera…**

**_ ¿De verdad? ¿Quién? **

**_Kushina… _ **susurro con lentitud sonriendo levemente lo que causo la curiosidad de Naruto, los ojos de Karura estaban casi ocultos ¿era caso que tanto rencor le tenía a su madre? ¿Por ello apenas y podía pronunciar su nombre?** _Tu padre se la dio cuando se unieron, cuida muy bien de esto Naruto.**

**_Si..._** sonrió acariciando nuevamente la superficie blanca, pero se detuvo de inmediato levantándose.**_... **

**_ ¿Ocurre algo?**

**_Recordé algo… créeme tengo que irme Karura. Te visitare más seguido lo prometo ¡de verdad! _ **salió de inmediato de ahí empujando a Kizame quien apenas abría la puerta para incrasar a lugar, se disculpo con un grito sin detenerse en lo absoluto.

**_Esperare impaciente tus visitas _ **susurro aun sabiendo que él no escucharía. Observo a Kizame y sonrió quedamente antes de desaparecer de nuevo su rostro bajo sus hebras de cabello rubio.

**_ ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa? No es usual que se le encuentre en este estado mi señora.**

**_Cuán bien me conoces… Gaara ha recibido el cetro del pasamiento y Naruto… ahora pose el secreto de las voces. Temo que pueda ocurrirles algo. **

**_¡Lo siento!_** Los gritos se repetían incesantes una y otra vez con un limitado espacio de tiempo entre cada uno de ellos, las criaturas desde peces, pulpos, hasta sus _"hermanos"_ y _"hermanas"_ se detenían para escucharlos entre curiosos y burlescos.

Como ya era sabido no podía pasar un solo día sin que ese par terminase peleando por cualquier cosa en categoría de estupidez. Pero el que uno de ellos se humillase a sí mismo ante el otro rogando literalmente perdón era más que increíble una verdadera función digna de ser admirada. Pero claro para todos era una lástima que el que se disculpaba con tanta intensidad no fuera precisamente la persona que deseaban…

**_Un lo siento no cambia nada Naruto_** mascullo bajamente sabiéndose escuchado por su estúpido hermano menor, siguiendo con su nado observando con cuidado todos los daños que habían sufrido los paisajes marinos a causa de la tormenta pasada.

Los arrecifes eran los más afectados, muchos habían desaparecido y otros comenzaban su lenta recuperación y distribución a lo largo del lecho marino y las rocas gracias sus esporas en el agua. Muchas criaturas estarían sin refugio y habría una gran hambruna… demasiadas muertes inevitables a causa de la ley del más fuerte.

**_ ¡Perdón…! de verdad Gaara lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta. Perdóname ¿sí?**

Apretó los puños es que ese tonto no se daba por vencido, llevaba horas ¡HORAS! Aguantándolo y aun seguía persiguiéndolo ¿que era esto, la casería que sostiene un arenque con un pulpo por los huevecillos de este ultimo? ¡Claro que no!

**_No_** sentencio nuevamente, cerrando los ojos con frustración al tiempo que agitaba el cetro del pensamiento y lo apuntaba asía un gran cumulo de rocas, las cuales comenzaron a ser removidas por fuertes corrientes que se formaron a sus alrededores, mientras Gaara balanceaba de un lado a otro el cetro aun presionando su seño para evitar de alguna forma sentir a su hermano y más aun escucharlo.

Las rocas seguían siendo movidas mostrando lo que se ocultaba entre ellas, una enorme cantidad de estrellas de mar que había quedado atrapadas bajo las rocas. Detuvo el vaivén de su muñeca y las corrientes comenzaron a desaparecer con calma entre las aguas uniéndose a ellas nuevamente. Abrió los ojos observando la arena era blanca y casi limitada por las rocas y algas que cubrían el lecho marino.

_ **¡Lo siento de verdad! No vuelve a pasar… _** Naruto se acerco a él sonriendo intentando abrazarlo por la espalda como tantas veces había hecho con el su hermano, venga eran más ocasiones para _jugar_ que para disculparse no es como si Gaara cometiese muchos errores o algo así, pero como fuese el pequeño solo quería que le volteara el rostro y lo mirara. **_ ¡Gaara!**

**_...-** continuo nadando observando a un todo a su alrededor buscando cualquier cosa que debería ser arreglada por él, algún estúpido "hermano" suyo necesitado de ayuda solo para alegrarle el día al darle la espalda a tal imbécil. Oh si eso lo aria tan feliz…

**_Gaara… **

Solo pensar en que alguno de ellos, y que de preferencia fueran todos, sufriera entre tumbas de rocas, apunto de encontrar la muerte bajo la esencia de poder de su tío Haci, después de todo por algo estaba ahí los volcanes submarinos, no por nada su tío Haci proveía de tanta vida a los océanos. Y era de admirar, cuando menos a su parecer, como es que las esencias del mundo se unían y creaban cosas como esas… los océanos, las praderas, los volcanes, las cuevas, los bosques, las playas, el granizo, la lluvia, la niebla y nieve, las luces árticas, todo… absolutamente todo lo que lograba ver con el cetro del pensamiento y que cuando era más pequeño escuchaba le las bocas de sus tíos y tías en compañía de su tonto hermanito.

Un momento…

**_...Naruto. –** se detuvo de golpe, ¿no debería estar fundiendo el seño por la irritante voz de su hermano? ¿Dónde…?

Giro nadando con fuerza ¡maldita sea! No se había dado cuanta del momento en que se había dejado de seguirlo… no, era imposible… no podía ser que ese tonto dejara de pedir perdón sin lograr su cometido, seguro alguien lo había detenido y…

¡¿Maldición donde estaba?

Siguió nadando moviendo con fuerza la cabeza de un lado a otro, viendo como algunas criaturas nadaban de un lado a otro. Siempre podría preguntar pero… realmente no quería hacerlo.

Descendió casi rozando las rocas con las escamas de su estomago, arrancando con fuerza las algas que se enredaban en sus brazos y cola. Arranco algunas con las cuchillas de sus brazos y siguió nadando aflojado el agarre en el cetro y case dejándolo tirado para apresurar su nado de ser por que de inmediato diviso a su tonto hermano gritón…

**_No me dejes de lado… no me dejes. –** no podía dejar de llorar sobre las rocas, aun sabiendo que los pequeños pececitos de arrecife lo observaban curiosos y jugueteaban entre sus cabellos dorados, sabía que lo observaban algunas otras criaturas pero ninguna se acercaba más que esos pequeños, nadie podía ver si estaba recostado por cansancio u otra cosa.

Los sollozos no salían para nada, se mordía los labios dejándolos sangrar, las sales blancas cual perlas molinas hasta ser reducidas a arena, salían por sus ojos en pequeñas cantidades. Las palabras de Karura se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, produciéndole más dolor.

"_**Imagina… que Gaara te deja de hablar."**_

"_**No te mira… ni le importa lo que ocurra a tu alrededor…"**_

Vivirlo era peor… mucho peor…

Apretó la fuerza de su mandíbula acallando otro sollozo, y acrecentando la herida en su labio. Sintió algo sobre su cabeza y alargo la mano ahuyentando a los pececitos de su cabeza, pero aun sintiendo un contacto en su cabello, molesto comenzó a batear de un lago a otro su mano, seguro de que alguno de ellos moriría por la afilada cuchilla pero que importaba… ¡quería estar solo!

Gaara lo observo entretenido por los movimiento de esa delgada mano, observo con cuidado como el agua se rompía por la acción de la cuchilla y como ligeros remolinos se formaban a su alrededor, los pequeños peces ya no estaban por ningún lado, tampoco las demás criaturas… sonrió, vaya… no eran tan tontas como él lo suponían. Acaricio más los cabellos de su hermano y sonrió más cuando los movimientos del enano se incrementaron al igual que los remolinos de agua. Dejo el cetro a un lado clavado entre las rocas y se acerco más, escuchando los casi inexistentes gimoteos.

**_Ven. –** dijo atrapando la muñeca de su hermano con un solo intento. Levantándolo y aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

Naruto estaba sorprendió no esperaba que Gaara regresara… mucho menos esa muestra de cariño. Lo abrazo y comenzó a soltar su llanto esta vez sin acallar sus sollozos o morder sus labios, dejando libre los hilillos de sangre que se entremezclaban con el agua.

Gaara lo sintió el ligero cambio del agua, alejo a su hermano de su pecho y lo observo, con el rostro lloroso, entre temeroso y dolido, con las sales corriendo por sus ojos y perdiéndose en el mar como la arena atrapada en las corrientes del agua, acaricio su rostro logrando que las escamas brillasen con el reflejo del la luz y acaricio los labios de su hermano llenos de sangre y manchando sus dientes blancos y afilados.

Acerco su rostro y sin más absorbió los labios del pequeño entre los suyos, bebiendo la sangre de este con calma, cubriendo la boca y lamiendo la del pequeño entre sus brazos, acariciándole los labios y succionándolos una y otra vez… separando su rostro apenas para ver como su hermano mantenía los ojos entre serrados al igual que su boca esperando mas de las caricias de su hermano, que le parecían tan placenteras tanto por la adsorción como por los temblores musculares que le provocaba con cada estirón a sus escamas faciales intentando arrancarlas una y otra vez sin descanso.

Gaara sonrió ligeramente continuando con sus acciones, mordisqueando con un poco de fuerza para lograr más de esa sangra y mordiendo sus propios labios abriéndose varias heridas en estos.

Acaricio los cabellos de su hermano, sus ojos que cada vez tenían menos rastros de sales, sus mejillas y subiendo con cuidado de no levantar las escamas con sus garras asta acariciar las pequeñas branquias semi-escondidas. Acaricio nuevamente los labios de su hermano esta vez con los suyos sin succionarlos o beber nada de ellos, solo acariciándolos, pintándolos con su propia sangre que comenzaba a manchar el agua a su alrededor.

**_ Sabes que tienes que pagar por esto ¿verdad?_** pregunto una vez que el pequeño comenzó a lamer sus heridas y a succionar su sangre con la misma calma que el mismo había utilizado, lamiendo con tanta devoción una y otra vez.

**_ ¿Uh?**

**_Y… como pago-** callo sintiendo como su hermano comenzaba a abrazarlo acercándolo a él, hasta turbarlo sobre si, aun lamiendo sus labios con su pequeña lengua y succionándolos de vez en cuando con demasiada fuerza, abriendo a un mas las heridas, y perdiéndose en el sabor de su hermano.

* * *

_**Rincón de la autora**_

¡Hay que ver lo rápido que los humanos comentemos errores! XD como abran notado _y si no lo asieron mejor para mi X3_ en el cap anterior en vez de colocar el nombre de un personaje puse "(madre de Gaara en la serie)". Venga error mío que seguro a alguna persona le abra sacado alguna sonrisa

**¿Al burlarse de la autora por tal idiotez? si… seguro que muchos sonrieron. **

Callad Diosfort. ¬¬ Bueno la cosa, pequeña bola de lectores míos. Es que yo tengo como 4 documentos en mi computadora con el mismo nombre pero en diferentes carpetas. Eran borradores 3 de ellos y uno era el ultimo el ya "bien hecho" primer cap de la historia y porque entre "" porque tengo una maldita Horrorgrafia de la chingada. Y como le di uno de mis borradores a mi editora se le paso el error mío pues le dije que aun estaba investigando el mentado nombre. Y la cosa es que subí uno de los borradores y no el arreglado por mi editora.

Que para cualquier curios, pues nunca se sabe quien está leyendo estas cosas… no digo nada en critica para mi mejor si chicos gay o bisexuales leen este fic. Prosigo… el nombre del susodicho personaje y madre de Gaara en el serie es ni más ni menos que "Karura" si como a veis leído XD menudos nombres los de Kishimoto-sensei ¿eh?

Continuando con las idioteces de una típica autora de fic. Tengo que contarles… yo quería realmente publicar este cap hace algún tiempo atrás, pero por una maldita razón no se pudo… ¡maldigo los bloqueos de escritor y el día en que comprendí lo que eren junto con el dolor que eso conlleva!

Mientras mi bloqueo pasaba, que para colmo de males fue casi en la última escena del cap donde me bloque por completo!, tuve que ponerme a hacer algo productivo con mi vida, aparte de estudiar para exámenes y salir con mis amigos pues al parecer ya los tenia medio abandonados, la cosa es que en mis viajes al ciber espacio me encontré un video de lo mas chingon XD ¿cómo se llama? "el secreto de sasuke" o algo así… la cosa es que les recomiendo el jodido video. También me fui al cine, fue un miércoles lo recuerdo muy bien… si soy coma mierda ¡y a ustedes que! ¡Como si jamás hubieran ido un miércoles dos por uno al cine! Debo decir que me jodio el mentado cine… que no abría coño que por algo tiene un horario si dicen abrimos a las 11 ps ¡tómala! que abran a las 11:30 y mientras tu como un perro en una esquina del cine esperando a que abran, ¡joder! Pero los perdone y dirán ustedes que estúpida por hacerlo, pss no, no sé si fue por dejarnos fuera por tanto tiempo o qué carajo pero nos dieron una promoción de los aceptable. En la compra de 2 boletos te regalan 2 perros calientes (no mal piensen bola de zoofilicos de mierda) cabe mencionar de nuevo que era un miércoles ósea el mundo es maravilloso y los boletos al 2 por 1 jaja XD

Y diré que la película estuvo 2, 3 se llama _**"los niños",**_ al principio pensé y eso que carajo… bueno es que me contaron un poco ya saben los amigos… que por lo normal te arruinan el final presumiendo los muy gandayas que ellos ya vieron la peli… como sea la película estuvo aburridora y las cosas que podrían quedar clasificadas como buenas pasan muy rápido y hasta cierto punto valen la pena pero al final el misterio no se resuelve… ¡Carajo! Odio cuando me hacen esos las películas… es como con "REC" ¡una película de lo mas buena! Estuvo de poca, pero noo nadie en España estuvo feliz con eso y nos mandaron la segunda película de REC, ¡estúpidas secuelas-arruina-historias! Es como varios fic que eh leído por aquí… y no es por aventarle la madre a alguien en particular.

Regresando con el fic. Mejor dicho con el cap y con diosfort que ya lo deje de lado XD

Debo decir que… ¡Adoro a Kushina! Casi no sale en la serie y en el manga (aun que el ultimo capitulo del mismo me quede de "¡y Kushina que mierda pinta en todo esto!") pero dicen que tiene la actitud de Naruto ¡y con eso! ¡La adoro! XD además se a echo de una fama tremenda entre las yaoistas para intentar unir a Naruto y Sasuke jojojo XD ¡Kushina tu sí que molas en este mundo!

**¿Y porque mierda le has dado esta actitud en el fic! Jooh que volverá suicida a Naruto.**

Es necesario… son sacrificios validos para el fic. ¬¬

**Y karura ¿qué? Ahora la asiste un tiburón mas en la lise de tiburones. **

¡Hay! Por favor ni que haiga tantos tiburones en el reparto.

**No pero me están cayendo de la chingada ¬¬**

¡Nooo! A ti cayéndote mal alguien ¡pero qué cosa! Por favor nótese el sarcasmo! ¬¬ ¿y ahora porque Disofrot?

**Como que por qué, son tiburones ¿o no?**

Si…

**Y porque no actúan como lo que son ¡que se coman a alguien! **

Regresemos a los personajes del cap. Como leyeron, ya mande al carajo las personalidades de los personajes _por ahora_ XD hay dios que me pasa se supone que no aria eso y PAZZ es lo primero que hago ¡joder!. Y aparte de todo casi no salió ningún personaje de la superficie.

**Eso fue tu culpa borraste las escenas donde ellos entraban. ¬¬ maldita sea si era un pelea porque la borras! Pero no en lugar de cerrar con eso terminas con tus escenita yaoista e incestuosa**

Jah! Como si realmente sufrieras el leer algo como eso si bien que te gusta el yaoi y a un mas el incesto "demonio-amo-a-mi-padre-pero-el-me-odia-y-ni-madres-me-pela"

Prosigamos, en este cap salieron algunos personajes que no tuvieron muchos chiste XD, la verdad a mi me pareció muy bueno el comienzo eso de la pelea verbal entre Minato y Kushina. Siempre eh pensado que las peleas verdales molan más que nada, después de todo no deja huellas y los golpes que va duelen más que ninguna otra cosa, a eso se le suma el daño sicológico que hay de por medio.

**Se nota que Minato no la quiere, ese tío esta que se quiere comer a su crio. ¬¬ ¡y no lo niegues! Ene l primer cap una caricia de lo más insinuante y en el segundo se enfada por defender al mocoso y aparte de todo se le queda viendo como estúpido en el mendado espejo ese. **

Ya quisieras que tu padre hiciera eso por ti ¿no? ¬v¬ jeje

**¡CALLATE! **

Jajajaja XD ¡apareció la mamá de Gaara en la serie! XD

**Vas a estar feliz cuando alguien te deje un mensaje jodiendote la vida por tu estupidez esa ¬¬ **

… eh... como decía… apareció ¡Karura! La sentí fría ¿ustedes no? Bueno podar parecer que es un cero a la izquierda pero ¡no! Karura tiene un gran papel en la historia de hecho un muy buen pasado que más adelante escribiré. Jojojo hay que ver las relaciones que tiene los personajes.

**¡A la mierda! Como esta eso de que al ama y señora de los tiburones no debería tener el aspecto como Kizame ¡me jode las incoherencias de este fic! **

Eso después se explica. Como la mayoría de las cosas. Si lo dijera ahora no tiene chiste el fic.

**Pasemos a tu escenita yaoi. **

¡Lo ves! te gusta el yaoi tu mismo buscar hablar de eso.

**YO ¬¬ quiero saber porque termino el cap en que esos dos se están "tragando"**

Así… eso. Bueno es que quedamos en que terminaría en otra cosa pero es que mientras rellenaba los espacios me vino esta escena y vamos que no estuvo taaan mal después de todo es para demostrar que no pueden esperar a un Naruto tan inocentón como en la mayoría de los fic´s.

**Parecen vampiros… por cierto. Soy yo o Gaara sonrió ¿DEMACIADO? **

Eeh… si sonrió mucho XD ¡no es mi culpa! Está bien si lo es X3 pero es que me lo imagino y se ve taaaaaan ¡sexy! Que me quede *0* y luego de *¬* jojo XD ¡ok! ¡Eso es todo por hoy! Pero antes gracias a las chicas que nos dejaron sus reviews

**Encontramos a la hija pérdida de sisi, a una chica que ya leyó el "sirenito" y ahora nos servirá de crítico comparativo, a una chava que al parecer no le emociono nada el cap anterior.**

¿Porque lo dices?

**Por su sorprendentemente LARGO reviews por eso lo digo. Pero para que vean que no somos tan mierdas y nos tomamos en serio esto de recibir reviews… **

¡Eh aquí un rinconcito para contestar los reviews titulado! _**"¡el sofá de Nariel!"**_ XD

**¬¬ oye…**

¡Está bien! _**"el sofá de nariel… y el banquillo de diosforts!" **_

**¡Maldita seas! **

El primer mensaje lo dejo: _**kalhisto azula**_

**¡Única persona con cuenta!**

Kalhisto… kalhisto… venga que es un nombre raro… esta chido me ha gustado XD lo inventaste o ¿lo sacaste de una serie?

**Esta es la hija perdida de "sisi"**

¿?... jajajajajaja XD te pasas. Si sigues diciendo cosas como esas no nos dejaran ningún comentario Diosfort. Además ella cree que estuvo genial.

**Bueno sisi-junior, descuida solo hay una razón lógica para eso… te hemos lavado el cerebro… los efectos secundarios pueden comenzar a aparecer en los próximos días y van desde: fatiga, poca capacidad de concentración en la escuela, aburrimiento con tu novio, no poder dejar de leer este fic, continuar escribiendo comentarios, hasta querer unirte a la legión de Diosfort. **

**No nos hacernos responsables de que repruebes materias o el año, de que tu novio termine contigo o necesites lentes por tanta radiación. **

¿Tienes una legión? o.O

**No, pero la tendré ¬¬… aun que me parece algo extraña esta lectora. **

¿Porque lo dices?

**A dicho que el cap esta lindo. En donde le ves tú lo "lindo" no recuerdo haber leído nada con cursilerías, un beso o algo mas fuerte… quizás el intento de Gaara pero eso no cuentea como lindo.**

No… fuer más sádico que lindo XD. Quien sabe tal vez lo dice porque publique la historia como un sasunaru y es una gran yaoista o porque cree que seguiremos al pie de la letra la historia de la "sirenita"

**Pobre ilusa…**

__Comentario numero 2.__

Este es de _**luna. **_

**Una muestra de lo poco que le ha interesado el fic…**

A dicho que es interesante, ¡si le intereso!

**Claaaaro por eso te ha dejado un comentario tan tremendamente largo. **

¡Pero dejo!

**Exacto casi nadie dejo… acéptalo no les ha gustado. **

¬¬… como sea, luna gracias por el comentario que bueno que te gustase el primer capítulo. Joh! Como ves ya lo actualice e intentare seguir haciéndolo… rápido XD, y si dejas un mensaje más largo ¡le restregare eso a Diosfort en toda su plasmática cara! Muajajajaja.

__Mensaje numero 3!__

HOLA! **Leesan** jaja gracias XD no esperaba que realmente le gustase a alguien como son mis tritones/sirenas. Más aun que parezca interesante el fic, de hecho te juro que esperaba que me dijeran plajista y me aventaran la madre. Pero ya veo que no XD

Y pss si yo también en leído varios de los fic´s de youko no puedo decir que todos porque algunos me parecieron aburridos y otros no he tenido oportunidad de leerlos o terminarlos, pero entre sus idead buenas a mi parecer está "el sirenito" y "el sotano" si claro si ya leíste este ultimo esta raro porque uno pensaría uuh todo el tiempo estaremos en esa casa me ara gritar y demás pero siguen en la pensión… lo malo es que no suele poner lemon´s y por lo normal son muy suaves como en "el señor de los piratas" otra historia buena.

**No se dice lo mismo de la secuela del fic. **

También espero que te la pases bien con mi fic ¡es más! espero y ¡hasta ruego! Porque me quieras matar para que actualice con más rapidez y haga los caps más largos eso significa que escribí muy bien la historia. Jajaja XD

¿Te encanta? Yo lo ¡AMO! XDD sobretodo el shota-con no sé que me traigo con ver a un menor con un adulto… ¡dios soy una enferma! XD

**¿Apenas te das cuenta?**_ -_-U_

Arriba el puto incesto

**¡Arriba! **

XD! Jajaja

Huuuy aquí hay un problema la mayoría de las veces odio lo cursi, que cosas románticas de repente como pongamos un ejemplo: Sasuke y Naruto se andan matando a golpes y quien sabe como terminen confesándose y montándoselo en donde sea que estén. Con palabras melosas coda dos silabas… eso es demasiado dulce para mi salud…

Me gusta el romance yaoista claro pero también te diré que hay demasiadas formas de terminar este fic, por algo dije que es fuera de lo común XD pero no te adelantare nada más.

Espero lograr que dejes de ser coda XD

Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo!

Y recuerden:_** Esta NO es una simple historia de sirenas, ni mucho menos algo típico. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»****Himitsu No Mizu**** «∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

**Capitulo 3. **

**K**izame intento nadar con la misma rapidez que su señora Karura, siempre había admirado la agilidad y gracia de esta, como se movía entre las corrientes marinas y como su cabello y algas que le cubrían se movían al unísono de sus movimientos.

Miro a su alrededor esperando no haber dañado mas el paisaje marino, aun mas encontrándose en territorio del gran Minato y el odioso de Gaara, no deseaba problemas para su señora.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al no ver ninguna criatura a su alrededor, esa zona en especifico siempre fue muy fértil abundante en arrecifes, algas y rocas perfectas para la protección y disfraz de varias criaturas, y ahora, tras la tormenta estaba reducida a un desierto marino arena y rocas pequeñas por todos lados y a penas algunos brotes diminutos de algas permanecían, era obvio pensar que todas las criaturas se habían ido en busca de comida y refugio.

Sin embargo la sensación que le trasmitía ese lugar no correspondía a la lógica anterior, era claro que muchas criatura se irían pero… ¿Todas?

Ni siquiera el crin o el planto y toda las criaturas solo perfectibles en esencia y degustación se encontraban en el lugar.

Se detuvo al ver a Karura, su señora erguida frente a él dándole la espalda, y mirando hacia la derecha con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y la sorpresa apenas perfectible en sus ojos. Giro la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron en absoluto shock al ver a Gaara y Naruto; el primero sobre el segundo, ambos abrazándose con gran fuerza y con los rostros unidos moviéndose con fiereza por momentos y gran lentitud por otros instantes.

Podía percibir la ligera fragancia de la sangre de ambos hermanos combinada, apenas perfectible aun para sus superiores sentidos, rodó su mirada y suspiro en sus adentros: ese par de hermanos.

**_M****i señora_ **Murmullo Kizame observando la escena de ambos hermanos, y dirigiendo si atención a su señora quien observaba seria.

**_**** ¿Si?**

**_**** ¿Acaso debo interrumpir? **

**_..._** Siguió mirando a los hermanos antes de suspirar con resignación** _No, déjalos.**

**_H****n… _**Se separa un poco de Naruto observando el horizonte había percibido la presencia de dos personas: de Karura y el tiburón idiota, para ser específico, poco importaba. Sin embargo habían desaparecido de repente y no alejándose, si no como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos jamás hubiesen estado hay en realidad.

Pronto aparto la mirada para observar al menor quien curioso lo mira, pudo darse cuenta a tiempo de sus intenciones de ver hacia donde el había mirado, hacia unos segundos, en los que Naruto únicamente había entendió que se le había sido interrumpido su placer

**_**** ¿Que pa…? Mmh _ **Sin embargo Gaara no estaba dispuesto a dar explicaciones no ahora, que tenia para si a su pequeño escandaloso y torpe hermano. Mordió nuevamente el labio inferior raspando este con sus afilados dientes, comenzando a succionar sin descanso una y otra ves la deliciosa sangre, perdiéndose en el sabor y la grandiosa sensación de los espasmos del cuerpo bajo el.

Entre abrió los ojos y con la mirada busco el cetro del pensamiento aun entre las rocas, lo estaba entendiendo; era un manto… uno de Karura. Ya no tendría que contenerse

**_...J****eh… **

**C**ambio la página del libro escucho las habladurías de sus padres y percibió la mirada de su hermano mayor. Suspiro suavemente y… adiós mundo real.

"_Los marinos navegaban entre las afiladas rocas que sobresalían en el mar imponiéndose como altas montañas, las olas golpeaban sin cesar unas contra otras, contra las rocas y contra los barcos haciéndoles balancear con fuerza y sin cesar de un lado a otro. El pirata el mas temerario de todos en el navío, aquél pirata que odiaba el tiempo sobre la tierra y que dormía dentro de un barco siempre; noche tras noche. Grito con fuerza la orden imponiéndose al capitán de la guardia r__eal que ahora dirigía el navío." _

_**_"¡Todos los hombres amárrense al barco!"_**__grito una y otra ves mientras las frías aguas inundaban el suelo de madera, bajo sus botas viejas, y era regresada al oscuro océano con el bailen involuntario del barco." _

**_Sasuke…**

_**_**__**_"¡Todos amárrense al barco!"_**__intentaba que su grito se impusiera al ruido estrepitoso de las olas y el viento y de la madera que se estrellaba entre las rocas y el frió manto de agua, pero esta tarea la era imposible." _

"_Todo se detuvo en un segundo una melodía se escucho por todos lados, el pirata apenas había tenido tiempo de amarrarse a si mismo a, mástil con una soga gruesa, la misma que habían utilizado para golpearlo el día anterior. La melodía comenzó a percibirse con fuerza era suave y calmado el ritmo pero el sonido era a un mas fuerte que los mismos rayos y aun así no propician dolor en sus oídos, y podría jurar que en ninguno de los marinos." _

"_La pesadilla inicio con esa hermosa y extraña melodía; todos los marinos uno a uno se arrojaban al agua otros abrazaban las olas y se dejaban llevar. El pirata mareado por la melodía y el movimiento del barco…"_

**_Sasuke…**

"…_Entrecerraba l__os ojos intentando visualizar mejor, sus ojos ardían al rojo vivo por el agua salada que entraba a estos, y antes de perder la poca visualidad que queda pudo ver la… una hermosa joven que sobresalía del agua, quien cantaba y le llamaba con los brazos extendidos… una hermosa perdición para los hombres la encantadora muerte… una sire…"_

**_ Sasuke_** Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando Itachi con la vista obre él, tomo el libro lo cerró con fuerza y se lo arrebato de las manos para después, campantemente como él solo podía ser, arrojar el libro a dos metros lejos de ellos.

**_ ¿¡Que crees que haces!**

**_Eso mismo digo yo… ¿Qué crees que haces, Sasuke?**

**_...**

**_E****stas muy pensativo hoy, hermanito. Has llegado a ignorar a padre y madre… _** Susurro Itachi tras sorben un poco de su té, ambos estaban solos en la mesas su padres ya tenían algunos minutos de haberse retirado y ellos para sorpresa de algunos sirvientes se habían quedado sentados en completo silencio.

Día tras día de rutina y ahora se quedaban hay sin hacer nada, como un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo. Sasuke lo observo bajar la taza de porcelana apenas haciéndola sonar contra el platillo, le vio abrir los ojos y clavar su mirada sobre el.

**_... ****Cállate_** Murmuro irritado, desviando la mirada hacia algún lado o cosa sin mucho interés realmente. Los sirvientes le miraban lo cual le izo enfadar mas, fundiendo el seño, ¿es acaso tan raro el estar aburrido de la maldita vida que lleva? ¡Claro que no!

**_N****o quiero. Me da curiosidad. Ignorar a padre y a madre es peligroso hasta para mí. ¿Que era tan importante Sasuke? ¿Un estupido cuento de fantasía? Ya no eres un niño pequeño Sasuke. **

Pero el menor no contesto ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, hay de nuevo la misma conducta que hacia algunas horas hacia mostrado con sus padres. Peligroso, peligroso… o entupido príncipe que le gusta jugar con fuego y sin estar preparado para quemarse.

Sorprendentemente sus padres le habían dejado pasar, tenían cosas mas importantes de que ocuparse, el pueblo se hundía en un completo caos desde la tormenta, la peor que había azotado en las costas del reino del fuego, debían salvaguardar a los sobrevivientes, darles donde dormir, comida y vestimentas, arreglar mas calles y casas, los muelle y barcos.

**_ E****so no es nada que deba importarte o… ¿Es acaso que tu vida se a vuelto tan patéticamente aburrida que necesitas conocer la de los otros?_** Soltó por fin tras gruñir a la insistente mirada del mayor.

**_ ****En lo absoluto. Solo dejo en claro que no es un pecado interesarme en mi pequeño hermano.**

**_N****o lo digas de esa forma. _ **Gruño nuevamente, acariciando la cien y cepillando sus cabellos con los dedos asta mandarlos atrás de sus orejas cosa que no funciono pues este regreso de inmediato a su lugar de origen.

**_U****hmm ¿incomodo hermanito?**

**_Jah. No te creas tanto I****tachi. No eres tan importante. **

**_**** ¿Enserio? Me complace saberlo.**

**_Y**** a mi informártelo**

**_B****ien por ti**

**_L****o se.**

**_...**

**_...**

**_ ¿Y**** entonces…?_ **Pregunto sonriendo autosuficiente mientras se recargaba en su asiento. Cuando vio a su hermano intentando encontrar su libro con la mirada entendió de inmediato… intentaría evadirlo. Oh claro que el no le daría la oportunidad

**_...**

**_ ¿Quizás deba mandar a quemar la biblioteca para por fin sacarte de tu mundo de fantasía hermanito? Estoy seguro de que madre se alegrara, a llegado a arrepentirse de haberte leído esas historias cuando pequeño…**

**_E****so no tiene sentido ¿por que les molesta que lea eso? Yo no soy el heredero al trono así que no veo por que deba de estar centrado e intentar ser digno de un puesto que jamás ocupare ¡y que no quiero ocupar! **

**_…**

**_... **

**_...Nada esta escrito S****asuke. **

**_...**

**_Su alteza I****tachi su padre desea verle en este momento.**

El mencionado miro al hombre quien tras una profunda reverencia se retiro, suspiro internamente y observo a su hermano quien seguía con la mirada gacha observando su libro aun a metros de ellos… termino de beber su té y se levanto, pudo ver a su hermano reaccionar ante el repentino ruido pero seguía sin mirarle.

**_B****ueno tonto hermanito, supongo que tendremos que dejar para otro momento nuestra pequeña charla._ **Susurro cerca de este antes de despedirse revolviendo los cabellos del menor como cuando era mas joven.

**K**arura nado entre las rocas y las algas del lecho marino, cuidando de que las algas que le cubrían no quedasen atrapadas o enredadas. Observo el paisaje que le rodeaba, aun ninguna criatura se encontraba en los alrededores, pero esta ves por razones distintas. A la morada de Minato ningún ser tenia permiso de acercarse mucho menos de entrar, ni siquiera sus propios hijos, apenas y a Kushina le permitía el honor de entrar.

**_K****izame retírate. _**El mencionado se detuvo callado esperando a que su señora continuase**_ Quiero que vayas a vigilar a Gaara y Naruto.**

**_ ¿También a Gaara?_**Pregunto extrañado y sorprendido.

**_S****i. Ve**

Asintió sin importar que Karura no le viese hacerlo, nado con rapidez los habían pasado no hacia mucho, su localización aun seguía siendo la misma. De eso estaba seguro, aun así le parecía extraña la decisión de su señora. Cuando los vieron simplemente los dejo ser…

Se coloco frente al primer abismo dejando que las algas bailasen solas con las ligeras corrientes y algunas otras cayeran sobre el lecho marino. Observo el paisaje frente ella los diferentes abismos asta el horizonte una visión extraña pero sabia que solo eran espejismos, ilusiones creadas por Minato; todas una entrada a un oscuro laberinto al que una ves que se entrase jamás se saldría, donde ni los rayos del sol o la luz y calor de los volcanes marinos llegan… el glorioso santuario de Minato.

Miro hacia abajo no segura de si esa era la verdadera entrada o no; por un lado quien creería que el primer abismo seria el correcto, por otro como saber si era el primero o el ultimo todo dependería de por donde se llegase a la zona, el que estuviera justo en el centro también seria estúpidamente obvio. Aun que Minato podría llegar a ser tan "estúpidamente obvio" solo cuando bromea y de eso ya hacia mucho tiempo.

Hizo una mueca enfadada no regresaría asta hablar con el y al no poder entrar a su santuario tendría que… hacerlo salir…

Sonrío mostrando sus dientes pequeños pero puntiagudos inclino el rostro y lo cubrió con una mano antes de suspirar dejando escapar una ligera risa.

**_J****ah…. Jamás pensé que volvería a hacer esto. _**Suspiro con fuerza y comenzó a cantar, sonrío más al ver que mientras cantaba inclinando el rostro se producía un eco en los abismos y su canción se extendía por todos estos.

"_**Pero mira eso que va hay... Es Minato yo lo vi.**_

_**Tan altivo como ves es un idiota, hay que saber.**_

_**Siempre serio el gran señor, pero olvidado esta mejor.**_

_**Mira eso que esta hay… Es Minato ves que sí.**_

_**Amargado siempre esta.**_

_**Si nos ve se enfadara.**_

_**Huuy que miedo de verdad. **_

_**Mira eso que va hay, es Minato yo lo vi… **_

_**Un idiota ha de ser, amargado a más no poder. **_

_**Mira eso que horror es Minato el gran señor.**_

_**Hay que miedo, hay oh no me está viendo con rencor… **_

_**Mira eso que esta hay es Minato yo lo vi.**_

_**Tan altivo como ves, es un idiota hay que saber."**_

Seso su canto observado el agua que se acumulaba formando un enorme remolino saliente de todos los abismos, el agua que salvajemente se movía dentro del remolino comenzaba a formar el cuerpo de una persona, el disfraz de Minato. Todo su cuerpo traslucido fue rodeado por las corrientillas que fueron el remolino de agua, abrió los ojos y de inmediato apareció justo frente a Karura quien retrocedió un poco al verle con el seño fundido, Minato realmente era de temer cuando se enfadaba…

**_**** ¿Que quieres…?_ **Su voz se escuchaba tan ronca como siempre, e incluso mas impaciente. Comenzaba a pensar que quizás entonar aquella canción no fue la idea mas savia que pudiese haber tomado… por otra parte, había logrado que saliera. Sonrío en sus adentros percatándose de ese punto a su favor, aunque por fuera mantenía un rostro serio e impasible como el del mismo Minato.

**K**izame llego pronto al lugar donde el manto había sido colocado, aun permanecía hay lo sabia podía percibirlo aunque claramente no era por alguna capacidad especiar o poder superior al resto simplemente era obra de Karura.

**_Q****ue problema… ese par de mocosos. Más te vale terminar pronto Gaara o se darán cuanta. _ **Susurro antes de acomodarse mejor entre las rocas. Y llamar a todos los tiburones más cercanos a la zona.

Si tardaban demasiado el padre se daría cuenta y eso no era nada conveniente, mucho menos que la madre se enterara… pero claro con Gaara cualquier cosa podría ocurrir, sobre todo si Naruto era quien estaba relacionado con las acciones del primero…

Gaara siempre había sido posesivo con Naruto y ahora lo estaba demostrando con creces, mientras lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo y lo sujetaba con extrema fuerza de las muñecas y el cabello jalando este último para obtener mayor terreno del delgado cuello mordisqueando y levantando las escamas traslucidas.

Naruto por el contrario intentaba soltarse moviéndose de un lado hacia otro sin cesar, sin embargo solo conseguía lo contrario incrustando algunas escamas contra las de Gaara levantándolas y haciéndoles sangrar, aumentando el placer de ambos.

**_A****ah… gaa-aah… me du-e-ele paraaAh hmg…_**Mordió sus propios labios intentando acallarse no quería que le escucharan, no quería que le viesen, no así…

**_**** ¿Que estas haciendo?_ **Susurro acercándose a lasbranquias de su hermano acariciándolas con al lengua y separándolas ligeramente con esta_** Quiero escucharte.**

**_P****ero gaara AAH vas-AaAAH **

**_A****nda Naru… ¿no querías que te perdonara?_ **Dejo las manos de su hermano libre sabiendo que este no le apartaría, también le soltó el cabello este peinándolo hacia atrás alejándolo de ambos, y con cautela de no asustarle demasiado coloco sus manos sobre el costado izquierdo y espalda de su hermano, ensartando sus largas garras de forma lenta asta atravesar las escamas.

Le observo mientras le había soltado, como lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca aun sangrante, como serraba los ojos mientras le acariciaba las hebras de cabello, y como había intentando reprimir los gemidos al ser penetrado por sus afiladas garras… magnifico. Simplemente magnifico, y el placer había aumentado cuando el pequeño mordió su cuello reprimiendo los gritos.

Aun mas cuando comenzó jugar con susbranquias lamiéndolas y realizando las mismas acciones que había un momento el había echo. Comenzó a mover sus manos adentrándose mas hasta tener parte de los dedos dentro y comenzar a moverlos agrandado las heridas mientras acercaba su lengua hacia las branquias de su pequeño hermano y le seguía en el juego sin detenerse.

**_A****a… ug aah**

**L**os muelles estaba saturados las tropas del reino, tan solo algunos días atrás las casas habían comenzado ha ser reconstruidas y algunos barcos se encontraban intactos y otros más eran arreglados por la gente del pueblo y pescadores, debían darse presa para no afectar de forma muy fuerte la economía del reino, y por ende la suyas.

Incluso los capitanes de la guardia real se encontraban entre toda la mar de gente, cada uno de ellos identificado por sus trajes cubiertos de insignias. La gente se inclinaba con respeto ante ellos quienes mostraban sus caballos obteniendo de esa forma una mejor vista de todo el lugar y realizar de esa forma un reporte de los daños y las reparaciones hasta ahora.

**_**** ¡Oh! Hola Neeeejiii. _**El caballo del capitán relincho asustado; parándose en dos patas y casi tirando al capitán que se encontraba sobre el.

Se bajo del animal una ves habiéndolo calmado con ayuda de dos de sus subordinados quienes apenas habían escuchado el bullicio del animal habían corrido a socorrerle.

**_...**

Observo con detenimiento al idiota que había echo tal estupidez, claro lo había reconocido de inmediato con esa voz escandalosa y por demás irritante, y esa sonrisa en _ese_ rostro no ayudaba en nada todo lo contrario tenia mas ganas de golpearlo pero no podía… a unos pasos de este el príncipe mayor se acercaba.

**_S****u alteza_ **Susurro inclinándose sin tocar el suelo húmedo, pese a todo un capitán de la guardia debe mantener su pulgar apariencia en todo momento… mas aun frente a las nobles miembros de la familia real.

**_Hola, hoola… hoooola N****eji. _**Aun cuando uno de ellos era un completo entupido…

**_...**

**_Ah tan serio como siempre N****eji. Ni siquiera me saludas, que arisco. _**El capitán lo observo irritado mientras el otro chico inflaba sus mofletes en un berrinche.

**_E****ste no es el lugar para tus comentarios, por favor guárdatelos. **

**_Aa jamás es el lugar indicado, N****eji. Deberías sonreír y no amargar al mundo con tu cara seria que a pesar de ser linda, se vería mejor sonriente.**

**_Déjame en paz. _ **Lo fulmino con la mirada odiaba que le hablase de esa forma cuando estaban rodeados de gente, dejándole en jaqueé…

**_Jajaja vamos N****eji seamos amigos, te llevas muy bien con Sasuke. ¿Por que no nos podemos llevar igual? **

**_Déjate de estupideces…_**Levanto la voz pero no lo suficiente para que fuese un grito aun que si lo suficiente como para sorprender a sus hombres. El jamás gritaba, jamás dejaba de ser el capitán… pero ese tipo lo hacia irritar como ninguna persona.

**_Vasta. S****hisui compórtate, realmente no es el momento para tus idioteces. En cuanto al general debería tomar en cuenta su puesto, no es bien visto un comportamiento como este para alguien de su estatus. **

Neji se inclino ocultando un poco su rostro sabia que las palabras del príncipe eran completamente ciertas, no tenia por que dejarse llevar por el comportamiento infantil de ese tipo.

**_Jeje, tranquilo I****ta solo estoy jugando. **

**_..._ **El príncipe tan solo lo miro un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y caminando a paso tranquilo comenzó a alejarse sin dejar de observar todo frente a el.

Aun faltaban muchas cosas que arreglar aun que debido a la propia grandeza del reino y de la gente en este, los daños se habían reducido con creses y podían presumir que en muy poco tiempo estarían en perfectas condiciones, como si jamás hubiese ocurrido ninguna tormenta.

Ahora que lo recordaba el libro que su hermano leía tenía que ver algo con una tormenta según había recordado del titulo… ese tonto hermano menor. Había estado perfectamente sin recordar el problema de esa mañana, debía hacer algo antes de que sus padres terminaran de meter manos en el asunto.

**_Oye I****ta si que eres un amargado, relájate un poco.**

Giro un poco la mirada encontrándose con su primo quien sonreía mientras lo observada con la cabeza ladeada, por un instante se había olvidado de el… vaya que estaba distraído ese día…

**_Dime S****hisui ¿porque tanto interés en el general?_ **Pregunto sin mas observando como el aludido abrió los ojos de asombro posiblemente no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero pronto cambio su expresión a su siempre fiel sonrisa de idiota…

**_Es que N****eji es realmente llamativo. Incluso cuando esta enfadado… es realmente excitante ver ese delicado seño fundirse y la mirada fría que lanza con todo el odio del mundo pero que es una lastima que sea tan difícil de conseguir esa reacción. Jaja realmente es difícil. Creo que le tengo envidia a Sasuke.**

**_... _**Itachi lo dejo de mirar acelerando un poco el paso asta llegar a los caballos reales que eran sujetados por dos hombres, se subió con rapidez y maestría propia de alguien que lleva años montando esos animales pero con una elegancia digna de su estatus, Shisui lo imito subiendo al otro caballo negro quien resoplo una ves que lo tubo en sima de el, sonrío un poco ese caballo era su favorito le recordaba al capitán Neji.

**_ ****Sabes que realmente me da igual lo que hagas, es tu vida después de todo, sin embargo eres mi primo, una rama secundaria de la familia real, debes comportarte como es propicio y no estar molestando a tus superiores. **

**_ ¿E****stas preocupado por mí? ¡Pero que encantador Ita! **

**_Cállate. **

**_Jajajaja eres taaaaan lindo I****ta**

Ambos tomaron con fuerza las riendas de sus respectivos corceles y se alejaron con rapidez del lugar dirigiéndose al castillo, a medio camino Shisui había comenzado a jugar intentando dejar atrás a su primo mientras azotaba con mayor fuerza las riendas del caballo obligándole a ir mas y mas rápido.

Aun que sabia que no tenia muchas posibilidades de ganarle al caballo de su primo; era mas rápido que el suyo… solo conocía un corcel mas rápido que ese y era de su primito, y el muy tacaño jamás se lo prestaría… oh bueno el estaba feliz con su lindo caballo.

**_****Seré directa Minato: ¿Por qué les entregaste esos objetos?**

**_...**

**_A****un son jóvenes y a un que sobresalen no creo que este preparados del todo para…**

**_E****llos están listos para llevarlos. _**Menciono al fin dándose la vuelta para regresar al interior del abismo, dando por terminada la conversación que a su parecer no tenia ni el más mínimo sentido.

**_**** ¿así? ¿Y que te izo darte cuenta de eso? O la verdad es que lo estas tomando a la ligera ¡sabes lo que puede pasar! _ **Grito totalmente enfurecida pero la reacciones de ese idiota de Minato, realmente parecía solo estar encaprichado por su decisión sin haberlo pensado con detenimiento.

Nado con rapidez asta posicionarse juste en el limite a la entrada del abismo, colocándose justo enfrente de el y encarándole con el seño fundido, mismo gesto que fue regresado por Minato al ver su camino detenido.

**_Son tan parecidas_ **Susurro haciendo desaparecer su seño fundido, mientras acariciada el rostro de Karura con su mano derecha removiendo algunas hebras de cabello rubio que aun que bien eran cortas y delgadas por sus movimientos anteriores habían llegado a cubrir parte de su rostro**_ Y al mismo tiempo tan distintas… sabes… a veces es difícil distinguirlas**

**_... N****o estoy aquí para hablar de eso. **

Se alejo de la mano impulsando un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás, mientras Minato solo cerraba sus ojos suspirando con desgano y retrocedía un poco dándole espacio.

**_P****or supuesto. Pero que mejor forma de iniciar la explicación. Ustedes son el reflejo en un espejo; iguales y distintas, imposible saber cual es la falsa… si es que lo hay. Tal cual lo son Gaara y Naruto. Pero claro todos los espejos son distintos unos a otros. **

**_E****so no tiene nada que… **

**_C****laro que lo tiene. **_ Interrumpió sonriendo con un toque de cinismo ante la clara confusión de la mujer**_ Gaara es mas de lo que aparenta, una criatura tan parecida a mi mismo que asusta… y no lo puedes negar, su poder es sorprendente. Su naturaleza es similar a la mía; buena y traicionera por así clasificarlo. **

**_...**

**_ Eso además de más virtudes le hacen perfecto para el cetro del pensamiento. Y te aclaro aun que no tengo porque, Gaara estaba listo para el cetro desde hace mucho tiempo atrás pero cumplí el capricho de Kushina sobre esperar. **

**_...**

Karura le observo moverse ligeramente, como parte de su cuerpo se removía en su interior y se desprendía de si para unirse a las corrientes marinas, y como esta era recubierta por otra cantidad igual de agua.

Aun recordaba cuando esa imagen le parecía cautivadoramente hermosa… pronto salio de su encimasmiento escuchando la voz profunda de Minato retomar la charla.

**_N****aruto por le contrario es tan distinto a Gaara y a mi, tan frágil y delicado, tan salvaje y despiadado… una belleza sin igual con un encanto y carisma que solo las esencias principales poseen. La voz más hermosa… idéntico a Kushina, estarás de acuerdo. **

**_S****i, son muy parecidos. _**Susurro por ultimo cabizbaja y desviando la vista por un segundo hacia los abismos observando por un instante como todas las entradas de este comenzaban a desaparecer y cambiar de lugar…

**G**aara sonrío alejándose de su hermano quien aun jadeante le miraba con los ojos entre cerrados recostado sobre las rocas. El pelirrojo estiro el brazo y sujeto con firmeza el cetro del pensamiento antes de arrancarlo de entre las rocas donde lo había dejado. Acaricio la punta desde donde comenzaba a verse una pequeña lucecilla la tomo entre los dedos de su mano izquierda y la arrojó hacia arriba, cuando toco el mando cristalino fundió el seño… ¿que demonios?

**_...****_**Naruto miro a Gaara algo confundido y tras parpadear observo con detenimiento las criaturas a algunos metros detrás de Gaara, nadando por todos lados.

**_...**

**_**** ¿Como llegaron tan rápido? ¿Ellos no estaban aquí verdad?_ **Golpeo la cabeza rubia con el cetro antes de impulsarse hacia delante y ocultar a propósito el cuerpo de su hermanito de la mirada del tiburón.

**_... E****res un tonto. _**Susurro mientras miraba a Kizame y al _"rebaño"_ que los rodeaban. Grandes y pequeños tiburones de todo tipos estaban nadando por doquier, arriba abajo, izquierda, derecha… parecía un maldito remolino de esos seres.

**_**** ¡Que! Eh que pasa… ¡y no soy ningún tonto! ¡De veras!_ **Grito robándose el lugar golpeado y girando con fuerza el cuerpo solo encontrando la espalda de su hermano y más de los tiburones por todas partes.

**_E****se tipo_ **Inclino la cabeza y siguió con la mirada el lugar que suponía Gaara observaba, justo frente a el, el lugar que se encargaba de cubrir con su propio cuerpo. Su sorpresa aumento mientras se sentaba de golpe.

Gaara quien había girado para agarrar a Naruto y llevárselo de hay se detuvo y miro enfadado las reacciones de Naruto; lo vio sorprendido y después sonriente antes de mostrar con mayor profundidad la sorpresa en su rostro.

Fundió más su seño y afianzo el agarre sobre su cetro del pensamiento… ¿porque demonios había sonreído Naruto al ver a ese inbecil de Kizame? ¿¡Tanto le alegraba el ver a ese idiota!

**_H****ola, ¿se han divertido?_ **Sonrío al ver como su pregunta hacia reacción en Naruto quien al escuchar se había puesto rígido y un tanto nervioso intentando ocultarse tras el brazo de Gaara, quien se había acercado a el, y sus propias hebras de cabello**_ Tal parece que si. **

Barrio a ambos hermanos con la mirada, jamás lo había echo de mala manera, todo lo contrario sus acciones para con esos hermanos siempre estaban llenas de curiosidad. Y esa ves no era la eccesión había visto a simple vista Naruto intentaba ocultar su pecho justo cuando se sentó, ocasionando que casi brincara sobre Gaara para cubrirse.

**_...**

Gaara acaricio las hebras de cabello rubio aun dándole la espalda a Kizame. Claro que sabia por que estaba hay, no tenia que ser un genio para darse cuenta solo ser… un poco más listo que su hermano.

No soportaba a ese tiburón ni a ningún otro, pero le había ayudado en su momento de idiotez… por que eso había sido después de todo, en fin no quería deberle nada a ese tipo…

**_E****s más que obvio no te parece. Creo que por este día te dejare estar en esta zona. Solo por este día. **

**_J****ajaja. No esperaba tanta gratitud de tu parte. **

El silencio reino un momento. Kizame decidió que era mejor y dejar de molestar a Naruto y se giro dando les la espalda, extendió la mano y de inmediato varias crías de tiburón se acercaron para nadar entre sus dedos o mordisquear su brazo.

Gaara se agacho en cuanto Naruto se asomo un poco de su escondite. Miro los costados de su hermano y tambiénlas branquias del menor que aun mostraban rastros de sangre. Lo acaricio las escamas levantadas de los costados, arranco algunas y otras mas las peino hacia abajo en una fuerte caricia.

Se inclino sobre Naruto ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de hermano y lamió los últimos brotes de sangre. Se alejo un poco y lamió los labios del rubio antes de alejarse por completo. Sonrío al tener sobre el y solo para el la mirada de su hermano…

**_Oye N****aruto. ¡¿No te gustaría jugar con las crías de tiburón?_ **Grito Kizame arto de esperar por que a Gaara se le diera su vendita gana de alejarse de su hermano, y si bien lo conocía eso podría ser… nunca.

**_**** ¡Sii! Si, si de veras ¡si quiero!**

¡Maldito tiburón de mierda! Quiso gritar Gaara cuando la mirada de Naruto se alejo de el y mas a un cuando esa enorme sonrisa alumbro su rostro y lo arrojo a un lado para nadar hacia Kizame y las pequeñas crías de tiburón que un seguían jugueteando en su mano y brazo.

**_..._**Reprimió sus ganas de matar a todos esos tiburones y mas aun a Kizame, respiro hondo y nado hacia ellos mientras veía a su hermano alejarse con varias crías de tiburones jugueteando en sus cabellos y otras mas intentando atrapar su cola, que se movía con movimientos agraciados**_ ¿Donde esta Karura?**

**_F****ue a hablar con él.**

A pesar de que apenas fue un susurro Gaara le entendió y tras asentir con calma siguió observando a su hermano nadar, mientras Kizame a su vez lo observaba a él sonreír casi imperceptible.

**L**os abismos aun seguían cambiando de lugar desapareciendo y apareciendo comenzando a marearle un poco, inclino la cabeza y tras sobrarse la cien volvió mirar a Minato, este se mantenía inmutado observándole desde arriba con un aire orgulloso, lo vio girar la cabeza clavando su mirada seria hacia alguna dirección que…

**_N****aruto aun no muestra su potencial, debiste esperar_** Menciono atrayendo de nueva cuenta su atención, seguía serio y quiso creer que no se había dado cuenta…

**_Espere mucho. Demasiado… kushina me lo pidió, y como negarme a ella. Pero, y a pesar de que se enfado ya no pude esperar mas**

**_Q****ue impaciente te has vuelto…_**Seburlo cruzándose de brazos**_ ¿Estas consiente del peligro en que los pones? Aun que digas que Gaara es poderoso puede tener problemas y no hablo de pequeñeces y Naruto el ni siquiera a desarrollado su poder. **

**_ ¿Y**** no crees que lo conseguirá con el secreto de las voces? Kushina lo izo. **

**_ ¡Y**** cuan caro le costo!_ **Grito exaltada, ¡cuan siego estaba siendo ese idiota de Minato!

**_... E****llos tarde o temprano poseerían esos objetos, es su herencia después de todo, un honor y deber, así que realmente no tiene sentido discutir sobre eso, aun con un poder desarrollado hay riesgos siempre los ah habido. Pero si dudas de mi decisión estas dando por sentado que ambos; Gaara y Naruto son indignos. **

No pudo contestarle nada ya que Minato desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto con todos los abismos quedando solo el lecho marino plano con solo algunos cuantos cúmulos de arena en forma de corrientes marcadas por doquier. Se dio la vuelta enfadada, todo había sido una perdida de tiempo ese tipo no escuchaba razones.

**_... E****se estúpido_ **Realmente quería confiar en Gaara y Naruto, lo había echo cuando Naruto le mostró el secreto de las voces… ¡pero ese niño ni siquiera sabia lo que era! Como esperaba Minato que pudiese controlarlo.

Gaara era otro cantar, el siempre había demostrado un increíble potencial y no dudaba de eso, quien podría, pero el cetro del pensamiento ¡no era un maldito juguete! Y si ninguno de los dos no tenía cuidado terminarían mal. Terriblemente mal…

**_D****ebido a las guerras las regiones han quedado afectadas, y en la actualidad es le reino del fuego la única que a conseguido reponerse por completo de ellas, tras la ultima batalla se firmo un tratado de paz entre las naciones, dicho tratado fue firmado por las principales potencias. Pasemos a las exportaciones…**

El profesor en turno fundió el seño inconforme por que el príncipe menor del reino ni siquiera le prestaba la más minima atención, ¡rayos que ni siquiera se había preocupado en disimular!

Las brisas marina siempre llegaban ha esa habitación por eso a Sasuke le fascinaba la biblioteca, no solo tenia toneladas de libros que podría leer si no que prácticamente era el único miembro de su familia que tenia el tiempo y verdadero gusto por ir a ese recinto, por si fuera poco la atmósfera de ese lugar era perfecta para dejar volar sus problemas pero bien lejos… aun que el único problema aquí, eran esos tontos profesores de pacotilla que su madre insistía en contratar, siendo que el podía estudiar por su cuenta y avanzar en un día lo que esos tipos en 4. Y aun le quedaría tiempo de leer lo que quisiese, y…

**_D****isculpe pero el tiempo ya ha terminado.**

**_...C****omprendo general. Príncipe continuaremos en la siguiente clase_ **El profesor asintió comenzando a guardar sus cosas y apilar los libros y mapas que había tomado de ese lugar, izo una reverencia al joven príncipe quien bien ya no observaba por la ventana pero ahora al parecer había encontrado mas interesante observar al capitán. Salio de prisa, debía admitir que ese chico era brillante y claro era un honor trabajar con alguien de la realeza; con un príncipe pero, ¡esa actitud del pelinegro podía artar a cualquiera!

**_... ****_ **Sasuke dejo de observar a Neji cuando el profesor salio de la habitación y como si ese fuese su llamado a la casería, se puso de pie adentrándose entre los enormes estantes de libros intentando buscar el libro que había leído en la mañana.

Cuando su hermano se había ido esa mañana se sentía tan enfadado que había olvidado el libro pero como siempre alguien, independientemente de quien, se había encargado de dejarlo en la biblioteca, siempre debía ser así… por que era conocimiento de todos los empleados del castillos e incluso la guardia real que si Sasuke Uchiha tenia algún tesoro ese eran sus libros.

**_S****as…**

**_H****oy también lloverá_ **Lo interrumpo** _Dile a Lee que la clase se cánsela. **

Neji lo vio algo irritado primero el imbecil de Shisui y ahora Sasuke ¡¿es que el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para hacerle el maldito día más miserable?

**_...**

La perta fue tocada tres veces con mucha fuerza y rapidez, Neji que estaba a solo dos pasos de ella dio la vuelta y abrió dejando entrar a Lee completamente entusiasmado al interior de la biblioteca.

**_****Capitán._**Lee lo saludo inclinándose en señal de respeto hacia su superior como siempre hacia cuando había alguien mas en frente, se mantuvo en el suelo apoyando el peso en solo una de sus piernas mientras se dirigía al príncipe con la cabeza gacha**_ Ah príncipe Sasuke, me tome la libertad de acondicionar una de las habitaciones del castillo para llevar acabo el entrenamiento debido al clima. **

Sasuke al escuchar tales palabras detuvo su búsqueda, estaba seguro de que Neji se encontraba sonriendo ante lo dicho por Lee, pero el no quería entrenar y ¡demonios no entrenaría!

**_N****h no es necesario…**

**_Por supuesto que lo es príncipe S****asuke, bien hecho Lee. El príncipe no puede saltar sus clases con la simple escusa del mal tiempo. _ **Estupido Neji!

Naruto comenzó a nadar cada ves mas rápido mientras varios tiburones a hora más grandes intentaban atraparlo mostrándole sus afilados dientes. Gaara había observado los juegos de su hermano con algo de aburrimiento después de todo no era secreto que a el jamás le había gustado jugar con nadie mas que su hermano cuando eran pequeños a pesar de la diferencia de edades y el que su hermanito siguiese siendo tan infantil… bueno se era Naruto, no el.

Elevo la cabeza recordando que el estupido tiburón había dicho que Karura fue a ver a su padre, pero ¿para que? Esa era una buena pregunta y el quería conocer la respuesta…

**_O****ye tiburón…**

**_D****ecir mi nombre no te matara_ **Kizame quien hacia tiempo había dejado de observar a Gaara para dedicarse a su rebaño, giro un poco enfadado al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo.

**_Cuida de N****aruto. **

Kizame asintió por segunda ves sabiendo que nuevamente no se le observaba realizar esa acción, pero ya conocía a Gaara él estaba acostumbrado a que nadie inferior a él le desobedeciera.

Agarro el cetro ya se estaba hartando de tener que llevarlo a todas partes aun que debía admitir que era bastante liviano y por que no: útil. Padre había dicho que debía acostumbrarse a su compañía pues el cetro era una extensión más de su cuerpo ahora…

No le dio mas importancia y comenzó a nadar con bastante fuerza y rapidez los tiburones se alejo de inmediato en cuanto vieron intenciones en el de marcharse.

**_...****_ **Kizame sonrío; ese Gaara, vaya bastardo que es…

Giro a ver como seguían las cosas en cuanto Gaara desapareció de su vista, seguro que Naruto ahora estaría vengándose de las crías de tiburón y… dejo de sonreír cuando vio a Naruto rígido mirando en dirección donde Gaara había ido, los tiburones mordían sus cabellos, y brazos intentando llamar su atención pero eso era imposible.

**_G****aara… _ **Naruto se impulso hacia delante, arrojando violentamente a las crías de tiburón.

Ya no podía ver a Gaara se impulso mas fuerte paso de inmediato a Kizame, pero este logro sujetarlo del brazo izquierdo jalándole y haciéndole caer sobre el, atrapándolo entre sus fuertes brazos.

**_Tranquilo Naruto, G****aara dijo que regresara pronto. **

**_... _ **Pero el pequeño no izo mucho caso y siguió removiéndose entre eso brazos, quería a Gaara con el… no quería sentir lo que sintió hacia rato. No quería estar lejos de Gaara…

Inclino la cabeza en el pecho de Kizame y mordió su labio inferiros con fuerza; quería a Gaara, querría que regresara… ¿porque no lo había llevado con el? A Gaara no le gustaba que se quedara solo con Kizame, vamos que ni con compañía lo dejaba con el, ¿porque se había ido?

Gaara estaba nadando tan rápido como le era posible pero era algo difícil el maniobrar a esa velocidad con el cetro del pensamiento, cada que hacia algún giro este cortaba sus movimientos con alguno involuntario debido a las corrientes que el propio Gaara creaba y rompía mientras nadaba.

Muchas criaturas marinas comenzaban a hacerse notar a medida que avanzaba, algunas se le quedaban viendo seguro por sus movimientos algo torpes y peligrosos para cualquier otro, también lo observaban por el echo de estar lejos de su hermano, incluso no falto aunque quien observara en dirección opuesta esperando ver al rubio nadando y gritando detrás de Gaara, cosa que no paso.

Se estaba sintiendo tentado a dejar a un lado el cetro del pensamiento, pero comenzó a deducir mejor las cosas; si lo dejaba su padre le daría un madito castigo aun cuando nadie absolutamente nadie se atrevería a tocar el cetro. Y por otro lado se supone que el cetro es una extensión mas de el, una condenada ayuda que asta el momento no hacia mas que estorbar… ecepto por aquella ves con los espejos y…

Se detuvo un segundo los espejos le permitían ver cualquier lugar donde la esencia de su padre aun se viese presente… creo uno justo en frente de si, su interior mostraba oscuridad y apenas un poco de luz había elegido una cueva, la misma donde Naruto se había quedado esperándole en la tormenta. Acerco la mano y tomo el espejo su mano traspasaba el agua que creaba el espejo pero no salía del otro lado.

Así que para eso también servían los espejos… vaya que conveniente. Atravesó dejando ver a las criaturas, que pasaban por el lugar, como su cuerpo se _"desvanecía_"…

Se sorprendió un poco por lo que vio cuando atravesó el espejo no lo había visto antes, su padre estaba contra la pared aun con su forma traslucida siendo solo perceptible por los reflejos del sol que se colaban por su cuerpo y el interior de la cueva. Sus ojos se cruzaron y Minato sonrío ligeramente ¿con que no estaban listos?

Gaara por el contrario se adelanto a cualquier palabra de su padre.

**_...S****e lo que dirás padre: "Tu curiosidad esta volviéndose cada ves mas inusual"**

**_...**

**_...**

**_... _ **Extendió su mano deslizándola como si sobre una superficie visible lo hiciera, dándole a entender a su hijo que tenia permitido si siguiente movimiento.

Gaara se coloco en medio de la cueva, frente a su padre y creo un enorme espejo del tamaño de este, savia que cualquier cosa que el viera también la observaría su padre, aun que él ya sabia todo lo que pasaba en su reino… la mayoría del tiempo.

Había echo el espejo con intención de buscar a Karura quizás aun seguía con su padre, no, no estaba loco su padre estaba frente a el pero el podía estar en cuanto lugar se le antojase incluso al mismo tiempo.

Karura se detuvo observando a la figura que se encontraba a una muy corta distancia de si misma, y a la cual no había percibido en lo absoluto, asta que se hacer lo suficiente para lograr verla.

**_H****ola querida hermana mayor.**

**_Karura. ¿A que se debe tu P****resencia? **

**_Eh ido a hablar con M****inato, sobre el porque le ah obsequiado esos regalos a sus hijos.**

**_..._ **no inclino la cabeza cuando Kushina le observo con detenimiento, todo lo contrario hizo lo mismo con su hermana mayor; tenía tanto tiempo que no la veía y ahora que lo notaba seguía tan hermosa como siempre…

**_...**

**_D****ime querida hermana… ¿tanto te afecta que el hijo posea mejor talento que la madre?**

**_P****ara una musa lo es. **

**_Y**** aun así yo misma no estoy celosa de mi querida hermana Kushina o de las criaturas e hijos de esta. **

**_N****o puedo creerte esas palabras. Pero recuerda Karura que: La realidad solo se mantiene como un tormento para quien decide ignorarle._ **le dio una última barrida con la mirada a su hermana menor antes de mencionar con voz firme**_ Mantén a tus seres y a ti misma en tu pequeño "paraíso".**

Karura abrió los ojos algo sorprendidos por las palabras de su hermana, ya sabia que pasaría algo así pero aun después de tanto tiempo esperaba que cambiase y volviera a ser su querida hermana Kushina.

**_...****_ **la observo alejarse sin detenerle y mirar atrás, sin detenerse a verla de nuevo.

Gaara atravesó el espejo con el cetro haciéndole desaparecer con apariencia de dos suaves corrientes de agua cuando ambas mujeres se alejaron cada cual por un camino distinto.

**_ ¿Tu**** curiosidad esta satisfecha? **

**_P****or el momento. _**Susurro mirando con el radillo del ojo a su padre quien aun se mantenía serio aun después de haber escuchado la conversación de ambas mujeres. Gaara apretó el agarre sobre el cetro cosa de la cual se dio cuenta su padre pero no le dio importancia, debía regresar pronto con Naruto…

**_...**

**_...**

**K**izame suspiro sonoramente antes de acariciar la cabeza de Naruto quien se mantenía sentado a su lado, aun mostraba su semblante deprimido… había dejado de forcejear para ir tras Gaara pero las intenciones de hacerlo no desaparecían de su cabeza, en la cual solo se repetía una y otra ves que su hermano regresara a el.

**_... **

**_Vamos N****aruto, ¿no quieres jugar? A ellos les gusta tu compañía. _**Susurro notando cuantos tiburones adultos y jóvenes se habían acercado para saber de Naruto no solo las crías lo adoraban, Naruto tenia un encanto para todos.

**_N****o quiero jugar… **

**_E****sta bien. _**desvío un poco la mirada y levanto la cabeza intentando no suspirar de forma sonora, no esperaba que Naruto se pusiese de esa forma solo por que Gaara no estaba a su lado, siempre habían estado juntos tendría que estar realmente acostumbrado a su presencia… Gaara era demasiado sobre protector con él…

**_...**

Bajo la cabeza hacia Naruto de nueva cuenta y dándole señales a los tiburones con su mano derecha los izo alejarse… observo a su alrededor aun no había ninguna criatura en los alrededores, sonrío un poco y con unas palmadas en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto obtuvo su completa atención cosa que le izo sonreír con malicia…

**_S****abes tengo un poco de curiosidad ¿porque tardaron tanto hay adentro?**

**_E****h… _**la pregunta no se la había esperado, lo miro intentando disimular su nerviosismo pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo y oculto su rostro bajo sus cabellosantes de negar con su cabeza repetidas veces haciendo danzar sus hebras doradas.

Pero Kizame no le dio la razón y ensanchando más su sonrisa continúo.

**_S****eguro que se divirtieron, pero no estaría de mas presumir un poco jaja**

**_U****h… yo no…**

**_O**** vamos no es para avergonzarse, después de todo ustedes son así, sobre todo Gaara. **

**_...**

Lo vio removerse posiblemente buscando en el lecho marino algo con que cambiar el tema sin embargo nada aparecía. En estos momentos realmente le apetecía jugar con las crías de tiburón todo con tal de evitar la conversación, y el rumbo que estaba tomando.

**_ ¿P****ero el es realmente tan bueno como aparenta serlo?**

**_E****so… **

**_ ¡NARUTO!**

El mencionado levanto el rostro sobresaltado por el grito, grito su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando encontrar la fuente del ruido, Kizame le imito pero al contrario del rubio solo giro una sola vez la cabeza enfocando de inmediato a una de las criaturas de la señora Kushina.

**_E****smer… ¡hola Esmer!_**grito alegre Naruto levantándose, Kizame por el contrario siguió observando al mencionado había escuchado muchas veces ese nombre por parte de Naruto y siempre había sido cuando tenia algún problema con Gaara, en resumen; ese tal Esmer no presagiaba nada bueno.

Esmer tampoco había dejado de ver a Kizame, se había sorprendido cuando a lo lejos observo a la gran cantidad de tiburones en la regiones de su señor Minato, habían pasado varias posibilidades por su cabeza la mas factible que estaban de caza y debido a la tormenta y falta de alimento en varias seccione del océano, buscaban que cazar… algo normal y lógico y porque no fácil de solucionar, sin embargo el encontrar a un pastor entre ellos y aun mas estando a solas y tan cerca de Naruto eso ya no era lógico, ¡ni aceptable de ninguna manera! ¡¿Que demonios se cree esa asquerosa criatura para estar con Naruto?

**_Hola N****aruto. Que es lo que haces aquí tiburón, tu y tus hermanos no pueden estar aquí. **

Kizame sonrío cínico y palmeo la cabeza de Naruto obligándolo a sentarse para seguir acariciando sus hebras de cabello danzantes, el rubio giro mirándolo algo confundido por la acción tan repentina.

**_Ci****ertamente me importa un bledo lo que pueda decir alguien como tu. Pero bájate los aires de gran señor, Gaara nos ha dejado estar aquí y más aun cuidar de Naruto. **

**_**** ¡Jah! Eso es imposible. Si vas a mentir inventa algo mejor. Todos saben que esas palabras jamás podrían salir de la boca de Gaara. **

**_Pregúntale a Naruto. Pero ya lo eh dicho quien puede correrme de aquí es quien me a dado permiso de estar. **

**_N****aruto… **

**_Es verdad, G****aara l… _**no pudo terminar cuando sintió como la mano de Esmer se aferraba a su brazo y lo jalaba hacia si, causándole dolor cuando por el repentino movimiento Kizame había cerrado en un puño su mano, atrapando varias de sus hebras doradas. Se quejo por el jalon en su brazo y cabello y ambos Kizame y Esmer se miraron furiosos culpando al contrario del dolor de Naruto.

**_Vámonos Naruto. _ **gruño Esmer halando el brazo de Naruto hacia el, cuando Kizame le soltó el cabeza intentando detener con los brazos a varios de los tiburones que se habían acercado dispuestos a morder a el intruso que tocaba a Naruto.

**_M****omento. Gaara quizás no es de mi agrado, pero yo ni ninguno de mis hermanos jamás desharemos un boto de confianza.**

**_J****ajaja no eres mas que una sucia alimaña, Naruto no tiene porque estar cerca de alguien como tu, aun si Gaara lo llegase a obligar. **

**_ ¡No tienes por que hablarles así! _**el rubio se soltó del agarre empujando a Esmer tras arañarle el brazo con fuerza haciéndole sangrar, se paralizo un momento al ver lo que le había echo… eso no estaba bien.

**_...N****aruto. _**intento acercarse, tocándolo con la otra mano, pero el mencionado reacciono cuando lo vio acercarse, impulsándose ligeramente hacia atrás para evitar su rose.

**_V****ete Esmer, ¡de verdad! estas fuera de lugar aquí y aun si no, yo no tengo porque irme con tigo si no quiero. **

**_...**

Esmer miro sorprendido a Naruto y después a Kizame a quien le dedico una mirada de puro odio como las que Gaara le dirigía a el, antes de alejarse de hay aferrándose el brazo lastimado, arrancándole las escamas levantadas, mientras sonreía ligeramente al ver lo profundo de la herida.

**_T****uche… rayos. _**gruño Sasuke por décima ves desde que había comenzado su pequeño entrenamiento con Lee, llevaban mas de una hora y aun no había logrado ganar un punto.

Dos de los hombres de Neji, aparte de Lee, habían preparado todo para el entrenamiento y ahora en vista de no haber nada mas interesante que hacer, se encontraban mirando el encuentro. Lee jamás se había caracterizado por tener elegancia en sus movimientos pero debían admitir que su velocidad siempre había sido asombrosa. Y eso era lo que le esta causando problemas a Sasuke; esta ves no estaban entrenando con espadas de madera, aun que tampoco eran las típicas espadas, si no las de esgrima.

**_J****aja jamás se la dejare tan fácil príncipe Sasuke. ¡El poder de la juventud esta que arde! _**grito por cuarta ves después de esquivar un ataque mas del príncipe girando su cuerpo con un mortal hacia atrás.

**_Y****a salió de nuevo con sus frases.**

**_J****aja así es el. **

Sasuke lo vio dando su giro y entonces lo vio; un lugar abierto en el pecho, se impulso hacia delante afianzando el agarre en al espada e impulsando esta misma hacia delante, sonrío con arrogancia cuando Lee abrió los ojos sorprendido, lo había atrapado…

**_S****uficiente.**

Lee giro la cabeza hacia Neji quien había interceptado el ataque el príncipe, con dos espadas entrecruzadas, atrapando la del príncipe entre estas, y evitando por solo unos centímetros que tocara a Lee.

**_...A****un no se termina… _**susurro Sasuke casi en un gruñido mientras intentaba impulsar más la espada pero Neji no se lo permitía, a pesar que le fulminaba con la mirada.

**_L****ee gracias por tus lecciones para el príncipe._ **menciono el capitán aun sin dejar de impedirle el paso a Sasuke.

**_J****eje no es nada capitán. **

Sasuke soltó la espada cuando vio a Lee y a los otros dos levantarse y recoger las cosas, respectivamente, antes de salir de la habitación.

**_N****h… **

Se alejo de Neji quien solo tomo las 3 espadas y las depósito sobre una mesa, ya alguien más se encargaría de colocarlas en su lugar, y se acerco en silencio a Sasuke. Pero se detuvo un poco cuando este descubrió las ventanas casi arrancando las cortinas blancas. Desde esa área del castillo no se podía ver el océano a la lejanía como le gustaba al príncipe menor, solo se podían observar un mar de árboles que se alzaban hasta el horizonte.

**_**** ¿Porque tan enfadado Sasuke?_ **pregunto sin mas retomando su camino hacia el cuando este se sentó en un espacio del ventanal recargando la cabeza contra los cristales.

**_N****o tenías porque detener el combate.**

**_C****ombate no, practica. Y si tenia te estas desquitando con lee y eso no puedo permitirlo. **

**_ ¿T****anto lo aprecias?**

**_P****or supuesto. _**coloco una de sus manos en el hombro del príncipe y la otra en su bardilla haciéndole girar para que viera su sonrisa**_ Y también a ti, jamás as peleado con lee en serio y el contigo tampoco fuera de lo que parece Lee es realmente ágil y fuerte. Debes aprender Sasuke el arte del combate pero no si en ese aprendizaje pones en riesgo tu seguridad.**

**_Déjate de estupideces._**se soltó del agarre con brusquedad, y aun mirándolo prosiguió**_ No me pasara nada, no soy un debilucho como piensas.**

**_N****o pienso eso. **

**_... **

El capitán suspiro antes de sentarse frente a Sasuke, observando el paisaje verdoso, que ese día se notada de un tono mas oscuro debido a las nubes de tormenta y las constantes gotas de lluvia que caían por todas parte.

**_H****ay otra cosa. Sobre el viaje.**

**_...N****o podrá ser. _ **se adelanto Sasuke cerrando los ojos con fuerza y recargando de nuevo la cabeza contra los cristales que casa ves se ponía más fríos por als gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra el y la brisa salvaje de la tormenta.

**_****Así es, los cambios en el clima no lo permiten. Seria muy peligroso intentar un viaje por mar, prácticamente la muerte más segura. Quizás si fuera por tierra a alguna nación cercana... **

**_N****o. Hacer eso es realmente estúpido. **

**_N****o tanto como lo que planeas. Estas desesperado Sasuke, recapacita las cosas. **

Se inclino hacia adelante acercándose mas a Neji hasta tenerlo contra el pedazo de pared del ventanal, tomo su barbilla para que le observase a el y no a ese estipulo montón de árboles. Se inclino mas asta tocar sus frentes, ambos sin dejar de mirare.

**_****Estoy desesperado… pero te juro que eh recapacitado… Lo eh hecho y no eh encontrado otra salida mas que el viaje, y me acabas de cerrar la puerta en la cara Hanabi.**

Cerro los ojos apretando el uniforme del capitán con ambos puños mientras se dejaba caer por completo contre este, Hanabi suspiro en silencio, antes de abrazarlo, Sasuke podía ser un maldito malcriado y arrogante de mierda todo lo que quisieres pero al final de cuenta era solo un niño, un niño al que sus padres no dejaban de querer controlar…

**_G****aara no regresa… **

**_ ¿Q****uieres ir a buscarlo? **

**_ P****ero de verdad ¿no habrá problemas?**

**_No lo creo, G****aara me dio permiso y jamás dicto asta que distancia se refería con "estar aquí", y en todo caso me a pedido cuidarte ¿como podría hacerlo si te dejo solo?**

El pequeño sonrío levantándose de golpe y esperando solo lo suficiente a Kizame antes de nadar con fuerza hacia donde Gaara había ido y donde no había dejado de mirar esperando verlo mencionando un; _"¿que esperas lento?"._

**_N****aruto. _ **El mencionado se detuvo girando para encarar a Esmer quien salía de entre algunas rocas.

**_Que quieres E****smer. _** No pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia el brazo que había lastimado y casi dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a este casi sanado por completo, pero después recordó el porque lo había echo e inevitablemente se sintió molesto de nuevo, Esmer se lo tenia merecido.

**_N****ecesito tu ayuda, es urgente. **

**_..._ **Naruto lo vio un segundo mas antes de mirar hacia Kizame quien ya había logrado alcanzarlo después de mandar de regreso a su territorio a todas sus criaturas**_ Discúlpate con Kizame por lo que dijiste.**

**_...**

**_S****i no lo hacer no vengas a pedir ayuda, por que no te la daré. **

**_...C****iento mi anterior comportamiento tiburón. _**susurro apenas audible apretando ligeramente los puños, enterrándose sus propias garras en estos, Kizame lo noto y no se molesto en ocultar su sonrisa.

**_N****o se llama tiburón, es Kizame. **

**_Déjalo Naruto, esto es más de lo que su orgullo le permite. Debo admitir que eres terrible cuando te lo propones Naruto. Y aun sin perder la gentileza._**le palmeo la cabeza antes de susurrar para si mismo**_ Gaara estaría orgulloso si le viera. **

**_N****o entendí. _ **protesto inflando sus mejillas con agua por la carcajada que Kizame había soltado ante su respuesta.

**_J****aja no importa así eres tu. Bueno vamos haber que quiere este tipo.**

**_S****i.**

Ambos siguieron a Esmer hacia las grandes cavernas submarinas, Naruto reconoció el camino de inmediato, ya había estado muchas veces hay cuando eras mas pequeño, solía jugar con su hermano entre el laberinto de rocas que uno de sus tíos les había obsequiado, y debido a que era un obsequio para ellos ninguna criatura se atrevía a vivir hay solo a casar y obtener alguna clase de alimento pero jamás se quedaban por mucho tiempo aun cuando Gaara ni el, se los impusieron.

Como fuese no comprendía muy bien porque se dirigían hacia hay, Esmer y prácticamente ninguna criatura mas que ambos hermanos y su propio padre y tío conocían las salidas que tenia el laberinto y hacia donde conducía cada una de estas.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando siento un repentino jalo en su brazo miro hacia adonde terminaba la mano que le sujetaba con fuerza.

**_Oye E****smer que…_ **no pudo terminar cuando la cola de Esmer le golpeo con fuerza la cabeza, antes de impulsarse con mas fuerza hacia delante, sin dejar el sujetarlo, cuando su cabeza fue golpeada obligándolo inevitablemente a ver a otra dirección, pudo ver a Kizame entre un gran grupo de atunes quines quienes le llevaban hacia dirección opuesta a ellos.

Cerro los ojos mareado por el golpe, solo podía escuchar vagamente las corrientes que Esmer creaba al nadar y otras mas que rompía. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos se encontró a si mismo en una caverna no podía estar seguro de si era conocida o no pues apenas y lograba enfocar bien la mirada, cuando una enorme sombra callo sobre el, levanto la vista observando a Esmer quien se inclino ante el sujetándole de ambos brazos asta levantarlo y empujarlo contra la pared de piedra apresándolo contra su cuerpo y esta.

**_S****uelt…**

**_N****aruto en verdad te quiero para mi…_**susurro contra su oreja antes de bajar por su cuello asta lamer sus branquias cosa que izo estremecer involuntariamente a Naruto**_ No soporto al inbecil de Gaara tan cerca de ti…_ **apretó sus garras contra los brazos**_ Se mío Naruto. **

**_N****… vast... ya… _**comenzó a templar su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo, tenía miedo… mucho miedo.

Gaara se detuvo, estaba seguro de que ese era el lugar donde había dejado a su hermanito con esa onda de tiburones.

**_ ¿D****onde están? Ese estúpido tiburón. _**gruño girando la mirada de derecha a izquierda sin encontrar ninguna de las criaturas de Kizame y mucho menos a él y aun mas importante a SU hermano.

Levanto el cetro del pensamiento creando otro espejo ante el. Tan grande como el que había creado al estar ante su padre, suspiro antes de comenzar a preguntar en su mente donde demonios estaba su hermano, abrió los ojos para obtener en el espejo la respuesta, pero… abrió los ojos sorprendido dejando caer el cetro del pensamiento antes de fundir el seño y gruñir. ¡Ese maldito de Esmer!

Atravesó el espejo dejando de lado al cetro del pensamiento, su cuerpo comenzó a aparecer del otro lado como si saliese de un pequeño remolino, apretó el puño y con fuerza golpeo a Esmer aun antes de estar por completo en ese lugar.

Lo tomo de los cabellos y levanto su rostro antes de comenzar a golpearlo una y otra vez desgarrándole por completo el rostro, el pecho, la espalda y todo cuando le era posible golpear cada que soltaba ligeramente a Esmer y lo volvía aferrar con mayor fuerza.

Lo estrello contra la paredes de roca y continuo golpeándolo, Esmer le regresaba algunos golpes, torpes y débiles, la mayoría ni siquiera se acercaban a rozarlo debido a que no podía ver por los daños de los primeros golpes contra el.

Lo siguió golpeando y estallándole la cabeza contra el muro de piedras asta que sintió unas manos intentando aferrarse a su brazos, sabia de quien era y no lo pensó dos veces antes de apartarlo golpearlo en una de las mejillas, dejándolo contra una de las paredes donde lo levanto y como había hecho con Esmer, apretó el puño acercándolo de nuevo a el, pero se detuvo…

Se detuvo al verlo templar y con profundo terror en sus ojos, lo empujo de nuevo contra el muro y se dio la vuelta dejando de lado por completo a Esmer a quien solo observo de reojo, completamente destrozado del torso para arriba, desangrándose e inmóvil por completo.

Naruto se levanto aun aturdido y salio de la cueva tembloroso intentando no mirar ni siquiera de reojo el cadáver de Esmer, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que cuando Gaara se enfrascaba en una pelea jamás se detenía asta acabar con su contrincante.

**_G****aara…_ **lo llamo cuando salio de la cueva, pero Gaara ya no estaba por ningún lado, se dejo caer y comenzó a llorar sin dejar de templar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_** El rincón de Nariel **_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Antes que digan algo en mi contra por la tardanza…! ¿Notaron que el cap es maaaaaaas largo? XD (33 hojas en Word, con el rincón y el sofá incluido.)

**En otras palabras agradezcan bola de ingratos**** que NO dejan reviews **

Y si lo se quizás el que este tan largo no valga la pena… no por el tiempo que esperaron. Pero es que casi no tengo tiempo de escribir (si la UNI me consume…al grado de casi matarme… en serio.) y cuando tengo tiempo simplemente las palabras no quieren salir por que las imágenes y todo lo demás lo tengo… en fin intentare que de ahora en adelante cada cap valga el tiempo de espera, ¡¿y por que no? Que se queden súper picads con la historia XD

Además cree dos cuentas de msn, me vale madres que Factbook sea lo de hoy yo quise el msn… cuando tenga mas seguidores en el fic creare cuentas hay pero mientras no… (Además solo quisiera que estuvieran las chicas y chicos de fanfiction, y no estar rodeados de gente extraña que seguro ni le gusta el anime…)

Mi cuenta es: nariel _ avalon Hotmail . com

La de diosfort es: diosfort Hotmail . com

Si los se… están TAAAAN originales…

Oh bueno pasando a otra cosa; _**"idioteces de los autores"**_

¡Me mude! Si así es me eh mudado antes vivía en Acapulco pero ahora estoy en la capital(de guerrero) …. ¡ ¿Y saben que? ¡Pues que me aburroooo! ¡Horrible! Extraño a mis amigos de Acapulco -_- aun que siento que cada día la amistad se esta acabando… que feo T-T

¡Encontré una tienda de anime después de meses! Y eh comprado el libro icha icha diario y el icha icha (originales ambos) bueno aun no termino de pagarlos… pero son míos XD jojojo… hay de todo en esa tienda… cuando demos cosas que JAMAS había encontrado en Acapulco… y me encabrona es que no asistí a la tercera convención de anime que se realiza aya, cave mencionar que NO eh ido a NINGUNA… ah dios por que la vida es tan injusta con migo… ¿será cosa del Karma? …. ¡Pero que cruel acto de mis vida pasadas y esta presente fue tan ruin que merezca este castigo! Respuesta ¡NINGUNO!

Mmm ¿alguna ves se han preguntado como hubiese sido sus vidas si fueran del sexo opuesto? Seguro que la mayoría de las chicas dirán: "seguro YO seria el chico perfecto…" pues querida e INGENUA lectora como fregados serias el chico perfecto si fueras chico jamás habrías vivido como una chica y no sabrías lo que realmente quieren ellas de un chico.

En el caso de los chicos seguro que pocas veces se lo han preguntado… pero ¿apoco no da curiosidad? Imaginemos que tuvieran una lámpara mágica o una maquina súper fregona bien acá que pueda crear dimensiones alternas donde podamos ver como seria nuestra vida si… entonces SI podríamos saber la respuesta verdadera

También Desaparecería la expresión el _"hubiera no existe_" XD

¡Are! ¡Are! ¡Alejandrooo! XDD

**Recomendaciones**: escuchen la música de "Shirota Yuu" ese chico esta como quiere y por si fuera poco es muy talentoso XD

También vean la película "eternal sumer" esa película ganadora del premio a la mejor película asiática con temática gay and lesbi esta HERMOSA y esta por demás ASEGURO de que como yo quedaran fascinados con jhonatan.

Otra película que les recomiendo es "GOTH: el amor a la muerte." Protagonizada por Kanata Hongo ¿quieres una MAYOR razón para verla?

Bueno ya que dije mis idioteces... Pasemos a lo ocurrido en este capitulo.

**¿****Porque yo no puedo tener un espacio para mi? ¬¬ no es justo… de echo es una maldición el tener que aguantarte diciendo idioteces… mas aun cuando debo soportarte todo los días. **

Es **MI **cuenta Diosfort, además Hiro dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera con tigo.

… ¬¬.

Ya, ya, céntrate, al fic.

…**Gaara comienza a caerme bien**

¡Oh dios mío! señal de Apocalipsis ¡XD! Los mayas tenían razón ¡nos vamos a morir!

**Idiot****a… ¬¬ me refiero a su lado sádico, cuando inicio al serie me agrado después lo pusieron en su papel emo tipo "Uchiha Sasuke" y todo se fue el caño… **

Sabes mencionando la serie me dijeron que Naruto no ¡tendrá fin! ¬¬ Y yo de: _¡malditos inbeciles tantos capítulos de relleno y al final ¿no valdrán la pena?_ Pero al parecer Kishimoto se peleo con alguien

**O lo que ****dijo "Flioriparti" es cierto y ahora el emo-vengador no quiere morder mas la almohada con el y por ende esta mandando al carajo la historia**

Naah según que lo demandaron por el evidente y descarado plagio a 4 series diferentes para realizar lo que hoy es conocido como "Naruto y Naruto Shippuden"

**Hay que ver asta donde llega la idiotez humana… ****¡¿asta ahora se dan cuenta del plagio? Para mi que es pura envidia, ya que vieron que Naruto es mas famosa que las 4 series plagiadas juntas… **

Jajajaj ya, ya regresemos al fic… ahora si como que estuvo mas equitativo las escenas entre humanos y seres del océano. Aun que siento que de repente se puso aburridota la historia… ¿muchas palabras? ¿Muy corta la ultima escena? ¿Querían mas detalle en la pelea…? yo si pero las palabras no querían salir XD

**Si… asta me pregunto si ****realmente leen esta sección. Oye Nariel y si dejamos de hacerla?**

…pero me ¡gusta hacerla! ¡Además aquí me puedo desquitar con lo que hacen los personajes del fic!

**Pero si ****tú escribes de ¿qué demonios te desquitas? ¿De que todavía no llega el lemon? ¿Que Sasuke es mas emo que nunca, y que en parte de todo parece que a este le pusieron a ver Disney día y noche cuando era niño? ¿Que Kushina es una mierda contario a todo lo que querías que fuera? ¿O que?**

Calla, yo me entiendo… ¡déjame ser!

**¡****Al diablo! ¡Con tigo no se puede! ¬¬**

¡Este capitulo ah estado de lo más obvio! ¡¿Quien esperaba que Kushina y Karura fuesen hermanas?

**¡****Yo! …esto es estupido nariel.**

Lose XD hoy… fue la muerte de un personaje poco querido por algunos, odiados por otros, e irrelevante para la mayoría… ¡PERO! En vista del _"trágico"_ suceso démosle 1 minuto de silencio.

…(5…10 segundos)

…. (15…20 segundos)

…. (25…30 segundos)

**¡****A la chingada ya me arte pasemos a otra cosa!**

Descubrí que es realmente difícil el colocar las traducciones posibles de _"datebayo"_ y _"tebayo"_ en los diálogos de Naruto. También aclaro que no tengo ni idea de cómo es Shisui (su forma de hablar y actúa) solo recuerdo que es muy alegre algo MUY pero MUUUUUY raro viniendo de un Uchiha… casi una señal del fin del mundo, y comienzo a pensar que en realidad SI presagian cosas malas los _Uchihas alegres_. ¡Diosfort échate las pruebas!

**¬¬ no soy tu sirviente **

¡A la fregada! Solo trabaja o le diré a tu padre y...

**Ya, ya ¡CARAJO! ****Haber. Prueba 1. OBITO**

Como muchos recordaran, con la aparición de Obito, el cual impacto a muchos casi al borde de un paro cardiaco al ver por PRIMERA ves (según recuerdo corríjanme si me equivoco) en la serie y manga de Naruto a un Uchina de lo mas jovial y alegre **(y a un Kakansi amargado de la puñetera vida) **en ese tiempo esta la guerra Ninja y es hay donde Obito muere junto con un montón de gente…

**Prueba**** 2. SHISUI**

Lo poco que se de Shisui es que era el primo y mejor amigo de Itachi Uchiha **(bonita amistad….) **bueno fue en el tiempo de Shisui donde se llevo la tan conocían "masacre Uchiha" (**y el nacimiento del emo-vengador de mierda que es Sasuke)**

¿¡OTRA, OTRA!

**Prueba**** 3. TOBI **

Si bien sabemos que Tobi es un seudo nombre y que es en realidad Madara Uchiha, que puedo decir es el villano mas grande de la mentada serie y por si fuera poco es un maldito vengador **(al parecer la venganza se lleva en los genes….)** que si no fuera por SU existencia absolutamente NADA hubiese pasado.

Y por ultimo el pilón XD! MI SHISUI

Y no, no me lo estoy monopolizando solo que es te Shisui es el de mi historia como leyeron y asiéndole honor a mis pruebas XD de desgracia-tras-los-Uchihas-alegres **(las ovejas negras del clan)** en este capitulo aparece Shisui y ¿que tenemos como resultado? 1. la muerte de Esmer 2. El encuentro NADA lindo entre Kushina y Karura 3. Gaara AVANDONO a Naruto par andar en el chime 4. Casi violan (¿?) a Naruto. 5. Gaara… si así es GAARA golpeo y AVANDONE por SEGUNDA ocasión a NARUTO. Y serian mas cosas si contáramos lo que ocurrió en la tierra pero creo que ya es mucho…

Ahora si señoritas y señoritos XD

**¡****Y algunas no tan señoritas y otras más señoritas que nada! **

¡La sección que han estado esperando desde terminaron de leer el cap dos!

_**El sof**__**á de Nariel… y el banquillo de Diosfort.**_

Jajaja quien lo diría la sección sigue en pie XD en el cap anterior no me di cuanta de que había un reviews mas del cual no ise comentario y para compensar la sección se abre ¡con ese!

_**_Sol uzumaki_ **__(reviews del cap 1)_

Eeeh… bueno… jeje, gracias Sol Uzumaki.

**¿Han notado que ****SIEMPRE alguien ****escaso**** de atención normalmente, se pone el apellido de algún personaje famoso y/o considerado "sexy" solo para lograr un poco de atención? **

Bájale... ¬¬

**¡****A la fregada! **

Te agradezco el reviews sol.

**¡****YO NO! **

¬¬ y ahora porque. ¡¿Que te atraes en contra de esta chica? ¡Nos a dejado un reviews se considerado mierda!

**¡****Me vale madres! Lo que dejo no se considerado reviews no para mi! **

_**_Lesean_**_

¡Otro reviews de lesean!

**Venga por lo menos acepto que es coda**

Bueno eso lo había echo en el anterior

**¿****En serio? **

Como sea, lesean que bueno que te gustase el segundo cap, y sobretodo por lo que dices de los escenarios visuales XD

**¡****Claaaro súbele el ego a nariel para que después ponga cada estupidez! ¬¬ **

Cállate yo no are eso. ¬¬ al parecer le gustaron las escenas de Minato y Gaara en pleno "plan-incestuoso-contra-y-para-Naruto".

**Hay que ver lo que la gente tiene en la cabeza…. **

¿Como tu? Jajaja XD

**Mira que ****tú no te quedas muy atrás.**

Yo no soy incestuosa que me llame la atención es diferente, además mientras ambas partes estén de acuerdo no veo nada malo con el incesto. Y si uno no esta de acuerdo pss mientra sea una serie, película o en resumen ficción por mi hay bronca. ¡Oh por dios! No lo puedo creer XD ¿te gusto esa descripción? Pero si fue un asco…

**La verdad. **

La escribí rápido. Y cuando intente arreglarla quedo así no pude hacer más. Pero como me estaba hartando de no publicar la subí. Pensaba poner _ cuando llegue el momento_ un lemon lo mejor redactado posible. Realmente me sorprende de que te gustase esa escena. Al final es bueno que te allá gustado lesean.

_**_Kalhisto azula_**_

**¿****Otra ves sisi-juneor? **

Que bien se siente recibir reviws de personas que dejaron en el cap anterior, como Leesan.

**Solo lo dice porque nadie mas dejo. **

¡Cállate! ¿Uh? Así que es tu nombre real…. Wow… esta mas raro que los de Kishimoto XD pero no mal interpretes realmente me gusto aun que si me gustaría saber su significado. Chancee y lo uso en algún fic en el futuro quien sabe XD amo los nombres raros XD si algún día tengo un hijo le pondré "hellbender". (Divagando un poco: una amiga me dijo que le pondría a su hija, si llega a tener, lucia Fernanda y yo: _de que carajo un nombre muy chafa ¿no te parece?_ Y ella me contesto: _si pero de cariño de diremos __**"luci-fer**__"_ XDDDD).

**Síguele nariel te estas monopolizando el espacio de nuevo. **

Aha ahora si te interesa el reviews ¿no?

**Estoy aburrido tengo que fregarle la vida a alguien y aun no esta la estúpida de yesshui¬¬**

Vas a empezar de nuevo -.- ¡oh! Anda… que cosa XD jajaja

**¿****Uh? ¿Que?**

Lee esto…

… **¿unirte a mi legión?... ¡jah! Como si fuera tan fácil pertenecer a la gran-maravillosa-y mega-ultra-poderosa-legión-de-Diosfort-todo-poderoso! **

Aa también dice que dijo lindo porque lo gusta lo sádico

**¡Aceptada! Es decir****… tienes que pasar un par de pruebas. **

Si caro como no, acabas de aceptarla demonio de mierda ¬¬

**¬¬ cállate. Bueno sisi-junior te ****explicare brevemente y en un idioma tan tremendamente claro que asta Nariel lo entenderá**

¡Oye! ¬¬

**Metas del la legion: …. **

¿Y bien?

…**bueno no había pensado en eso. Pero defini****tivamente la meta principal es: "joderle la vida a Nariel" **

HIJO de T…

**Meta numero**** dos "hacer que la estúpida de Yesshui sufra todos los días de su inútil existencia!" aclaración: solo ****YO**** tengo derecho a la meta numero 2 ¬¬ **

¡Ya supéralo Diosfort!

**Meta numero 3: "la dominación total de mundo"**

Uuhy que original ¬¬

**Cállate ¬¬. Ahora asisi-juneor tu misión si decides aceptarla, o te largas de la ****legión, es: 1. Mandarme un mensaje diciendo si aceptaste o no, aclaremos que no soy adivino Y además tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar espiándote para saber la respuesta. ¿OK? 2. Mándame un plan sádico de dominación masiva sobre los animales humanos. Con el cual clasificare tu nivel de sadismo. 3. vestirte de pantarca (al gusto) y gritar a los cuadro vientos en medio de una manifestación o trafico en hora pico que el mundo se acabara y la única salvación es esta legión, si logras el aumento de integrantes de la legión tu misión abra sido completada. **

…has conseguido un nuevo nivel de idiotez… Hiro estará feliz de saberlo.

…**¬¬ es necesario tu ****presencia en este espacio Nariel dime en serio es taaaaaaaaan necesaria tu presencia. **

Por supuesto ¬¬

**Maldición. ****Haber que mas… venga jamás pensé conocer a alguien con la gran fortuna de no conocer "la sirenita" y ah…. Bueno eso es todo. **

Como que todo déjame ver.

**No, te ase daño**** Nariel. **

¡Dejame! ¡Ahh! Genial ¿YO? XD noo eso es demasiado… ¡eh! ¿Quieres mi talento? XD jajaja pero que encanto de persona eres, una verdadera ¡cajita de monerías! Eres tan mona XD

**Sisi-junior ****pinché barbera acabas de poner en riesgo tu lugar en la legión ¬¬ bueno ya Nariel trae acá eso**

Noooo... atesorare este reviews por siempre XD

_**_Aseret91_ **__(capitulo 1)_

**Adivinare te llamas teresa y eres del 91… A hora se a lo que se refiere cuando dicen "creatividad al máximo exponente"…**

Aaa… se me hace mucho ese nombre te diré _**ase**_ XD como suena el nombre del hermano de "Rufi", ni idea de si se escribe así. Que bueno que te gustase la historia.

**Aun que podrías haberlo demostrado mejor. Unos cuantos guiones mas abrían sigo mejor recibidos ****¿sabes?... teclear no mata ni reduce la vida niña ¬¬ y eso va para todos los demás también. Los estoy vigilando O-O**

Kushina siente celos de Naruto si eso esta claro, y los que no lo captaron en el cap 1 lo abran echo en el 2.

**O son realmente lentos... ****¿Oye que mierda es dogas?**

Aa no se abra querido decir ¿drogas?... mmm no es tan mala idea verdad? XD

**En lo absoluto… jejee**

Nos leemos en el siguiente ase, espero verte en "_el sofá de Nariel y el banquillo de Diosfort"_ nuevamente.

**En otras palabras: no te pongas floja niña ¬¬ **

Si queréis entrar a _El Sofá de Nariel y el Banquillo de Diosfort_ solo tienes que dejar un **REVIEWS**XD

_**Recuerden**__**: ¡Hay que ayudar a **__**Japón**__**! ¡No permitamos que el país que nos ha dado tantas cosas entre ellas el ANIME y MANGA siga sufriendo! **_


End file.
